Shop Woman
by Zhivago3
Summary: A glimpse of her in a corset was all it took to capture his imagination. Will he act on impulse or keep her a mere fantasy? Entry for Curvaceous and Bodacious contest... CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1, Leather Corsets

**Welcome to Shop Woman. This was the one-shot I entered for the Curvaceous and Bodaceous Contest. it didn't win anything :-( , but I got such an amazing response from everyone, that I decided to make this a novella. You also have HollettLA for this, too. She was the one who first put the idea in my head. So, I hope you enjoy this lemony little romp!**

**I don't own, I just play**

* * *

><p>The second the latch on the bathroom stall was locked, he quickly undid his zipper, reached into his boxers, and pulled out his poor, suffering dick. As he palmed his shaft, he leaned against the door and started pumping up and down. That it was his third time that day didn't faze him, that it was his fourteenth time in the past three days? Well now, that was something. He hadn't jerked off this much since he was in high school.<p>

He threw his head back and in his mind, focused on a pair of lusciously, bouncy tits. With every step she took, they quivered and jiggled pleasingly. Shit, they looked so soft, so fucking touchable. His balls were tight beneath the fabric of his boxers. His tip was wet and sticky thinking about the way her broad shoulders gave way to her long arms. He would have given anything just to feel her hands on him... anywhere.

Fuck, all it took was just imaging her touching him and he was ready to come. No woman had ever made him this wound up. But there was something about that shop girl. No, not shop girl. He ground his teeth when he remembered the way she had snapped at him for asking if she was the only shop girl who worked at the small, well-appointed lingerie shop.

"I'm a woman, Mr. Cullen, not a girl."

She certainly was. No girl could fill out a corset like that and no mere girl could fill out a pair of pants like that, either. No girl could make him come for the fifteenth time in three days. He leaned forward as he spilled, being sure not to stain his tux. His mother would kill him on sight if she knew he had just jerked off during her precious fundraiser. He lasted almost a whole hour before he had to excuse himself, leaving his date at the table.

As he wiped off his dick and hands and carefully tucked himself back into his pants, he couldn't help but shake his head in guilt.

"Another one bites the dust," he said quietly to himself.

He did a quick calculation in his head and realized that Lauren was the eighth girl in a year his parents had set him up with. His mother was a busybody with a good heart. She'd successfully found his younger brother, Jasper, his Alice five years ago. They were about to celebrate their third wedding anniversary. Just last year, she found Bella for the youngest of the three Cullen boys, Edward. They were getting married in April. But Emmett, the eldest, was still single at thirty and it was driving his mother crazy.

Thing was, he'd never met anyone that he lusted after. Pretty socialites, students, nurses, teachers, and everything in-between had been pushed in his face. There was something to like about all of them - brains, good hearts, talent - but at the end of the day, he never looked at them as hungrily as Edward stared at Bella, or as mischievously as Jasper looked at Alice.

He almost married the sweetest, kindest, most attractive woman a guy could hope for once. Angela Webber was a librarian, of all things. His mother had met her at yet another one of her fundraisers, this time for illiteracy. She was perfect on paper and they hit it off immediately. Emmett Cullen was an incredibly likable guy. Tall, broad, and strong, with an easy, dimpled smile, he not only knew how to woo a woman, he knew how to take care of her too. His mother and father were excellent role models.

Emmett and Angela had explored naughty librarian fantasies. They even fucked each other against the Henry Wadsworth Longfellow section of the library late one night. It was hot, the sex had been incredible, but he found he never burned for her. At least, not the way he wanted to. His mother was a wreck when he told her that they had broken up.

Emmett Cullen wasn't overly picky, nor did he have impossibly high standards. The bottom line was, he had never felt anything close the fiery passion that any of his brothers, or even his parents, felt. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't too much to ask. He wanted to be with a woman whose very name made him hard. He wanted a woman who he would stop everything for just to touch. He wanted someone unforgettable, someone who he couldn't help but fantasize about day and night. Some exactly like the tall, blonde, dangerously soft, and curved woman from the store the other day...

"Shit!" he said loudly.

He was inches away from his seat at the Cullen table. Everyone looked up at him as if on cue. Esme Cullen abhorred bad language and raised her boys better than that. His outburst was surprising, to say the least. The crystal chandeliers, champagne, tuxedos, and designer gowns around him screamed society… not obscenities.

"You okay, dovie?" Lauren finally asked, a forced smile on her face. Lauren Mallory was the latest in the parade of pretty, somewhat vapid, definitely money hungry, social climbers his mother had set him up with recently. Esme Cullen had exhausted her bevy of "good ones" and was resorting to something less than desirable.

Emmett looked at his family. Edward had his arm protectively wrapped around Bella's waist. Jasper held Alice's hand on the table between the gold rimmed salad plate and the etched napkin ring. He looked to Lauren - Lauren who he had gone to that infernal store for. She kept dropping not so subtle hints about taking things further and wouldn't it be dead-sexy if she was dripping in lace and satin for him. So he bit the bullet, went to the first lingerie store he saw and there she was... the shop woman. Never a girl, a woman.

"What time is it?" he asked quickly. Three men looked to their watches.

Jasper answered first. "Just past seven."

"Dinner should be served in just a moment, darling. What's going on?" asked his mother.

"I..." What did he say to her? More pressingly though, what the hell did he say to Lauren?

"Well?" snapped Lauren.

"Lauren, may I speak to you in private, please?"

Taking a hold of his hand, she stood up, and they excused themselves to the lobby. The moment they were alone, out of earshot of anyone, Lauren raged at him.

"Just what the FUCK is going on Emmett? You just embarrassed me in front of your entire family!"

"I can't do this, Lauren."

"You can't do what?" she said behind bared teeth.

"Us. I don't actually... like you."

"You don't like me?"

"No."

"You piece of shit!" she screamed. "You unbelievable shit! What about last Saturday, huh? What about the incredible, mild shattering sex I gave you?"

_Keep your mouth shut, man. Let her think whatever she wants._

"You peeled lace and satin from my body like I was a goddess! OH. MY. GOD! I blew you! I NEVER suck guys' cocks!"

"Lauren, you pushed for it. I would have waited until I was sure that I wanted to go that far. But..."

"But?" She seethed.

"You kind of..." _Be nice, Emmett,_he thought.

"This'll be rich. I 'kind of' what?"

"Nagged," he stated, slowly, carefully. What he really wanted to say was "begged like a bitch in heat," but his parents had taught him better than that.

She slapped him across the face. He might have respected her had it hurt, had there been any power behind it, but it was insipid and weak, just like her.

"I'm in a rush here. Can I put you in a cab?"

She stared at him, obviously too angry to speak. He just didn't have time for it. He was hoping that if the shop closed at seven, the woman he'd been lusting after would still be there closing up. He turned away and ran to the doorman.

"See the skinny blonde in the black dress?"

"The one who slapped you?"

"Yes, that one. Here's fifty bucks. If she wants a cab, give this to the driver for me?"

"Sure. What if she doesn't want it?"

"Keep it!" he yelled as he bounded out the door.

The store was about twelve blocks away. He could waste time waiting for the valet to get his car, or he could use his God-given athleticism and run for it. He ran faster than he thought possible in dress shoes. He didn't know how long it took him; he hated watches as they never seem to fit over his thick wrists. When he arrived at the store, panting, legs and feet aching from his shoes, he smiled.

The lights were on!

He tried the door, it was locked. He tried pulling harder, like the Neanderthal people took him for. Nothing. He couldn't see her, but when a light turned off someplace in the back off the store, hope welled inside. Just a moment later, she walked, no… she fucking sauntered through the store toward the cash register. She had to be 5'11" without the mid-calf, lace-up black leather boots she was wearing. With the boots, she was well over six feet and closer to his 6'4" frame. Her skirt was some black frilly concoction that was short in the front and long in the back. Layers of ruffles graced her shapely legs. He only got a hint of the creamy, fleshy, white thighs beyond the ruffles, but that hint was enough to spark his imagination. She was wearing yet another corset tonight; this one looked like it was leather and he moaned.

_FUCK,_he thought; she was too goddamn hot for her own good. Her tits, the same juggling, soft, big, round tits he'd been jerking off to on a near constant basis, were on display again. Her thick blonde hair was pulled away from her face and cocked on one side her head, was a tiny black top hat with a small black veil that covered her left eye. Her perfect fucking lips were red and glossy. He had no idea if she dressed like that every day, or just in the store, but without ever realizing it, the tall, bodacious, curvy, woman, was his fantasy.

Some primal voice inside his head screamed, "KNOCK DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

He knocked furiously, getting her attention immediately. She looked at him and mouthed, "Closed," while pointing to a watch that she wasn't wearing.

He refused to stop knocking, though. Her passive expression turned to confusion. She mimed closed doors and locking a lock. Didn't work. Confusion turned to annoyed in the blink of an eye. Her beautiful soft face with its classic features scowled and hardened. The fire Emmett suddenly saw in her face and eyes went straight to his dick. All Emmett knew was that his fantasy was coming closer to the door.

As soon as she was at the door, she yelled at him through the glass.

"What the hell is your problem, Emmett?"

"Just open the door, I'm begging you, please just open the door!"

"For fuck's sake!" She huffed, then walked toward the cash register again.

As soon as she turned around, he groaned. The skirt she was wearing hugged her ass perfectly. The ruffles cascaded down from what he knew would be a cheek crease he would happily trail his tongue across. She stopped, picked up a set of keys, and stormed back to the door. While she was walking toward him, he realized that she had called him "Emmett." YES! She remembered him, maybe she even thought of him? Maybe - it was almost too much to handle - but just maybe she had made herself come thinking of him... wishing it was his fingers and not her own.

As she found the key and turned the lock, Emmett was so riled up, he wasn't even sure what to do. But the second the door was unlocked, the very second her hand turned the knob, he pulled open the door, stepping inside and grabbing her head in his hands. He looked at her for only a beat before his hormones pleaded with him to kiss her. He did. He pulled her to his lips and kissed her fiercely. That he didn't have to bend over to kiss her like he usually had to, only meant that every muscle in his body could focus on their locked lips.

He kissed her with such force that she had to take a step back. He merely moved with her. When their front teeth clicked together, that primal spark in him roared. When her tongue pushed its way into his mouth, any doubt he had about whatever madness had taken over was pushed from his mind. When he was afraid they might faint from lack of breath, he pulled away, dropping his arms.

As if in slow motion, he could see her arm raise and hand flatten before making contact with his face. He could feel her slap; boy, could he. His head was thrown to the side with the force of it. It stung like a bitch and all he could do was smile. Some men might have bemoaned the situation, some men might have asked, _what's up with the ladies hitting me today_? But Emmett Cullen was not most men and Emmett Cullen had just met his match.

He moaned as the sting of her impact found its way, once again, to his aching dick.

"Again," he growled, looking straight into her eyes.

"I know that fucking hurt." She seethed.

"Like a mother fucker."

SLLLAAAAAPPP! This time, he wobbled from the impact of an even more forceful hit to the face. It took him a minute to get his wits back.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"What part? Come here, bang on your door, give you the best kiss of your life, or ask you to slap me?"

"Start with the first part, then go from there, Emmett."

He smiled, she used his name again.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since I saw you three days ago."

His eyes raked over her full body. He took a step toward her, she took a step back.

"I was at yet another benefit dinner with my family when I realized that the skinny, boring, little girl I was with, didn't hold a candle to you."

He moved toward her again, again she moved back.

"I wanted a woman with me and you are all fucking woman."

He moved slowly, stalking his prey. She, in turn, carefully countered his movements.

"So like a madman, I left the benefit and ran here, praying that you'd be here when I arrived. I kissed you to see if it might stop my constant and persistent fantasies about you. I think all I've done, though, is just inflame them."

They were circling each other in some strange dance.

"The real question here is, how do you know my name and how long have you been thinking about me?"

She stopped and gaped at him. Whatever she was trying to say wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Let's try this. Since you obviously know who I am, tell me who you are besides the fucking sexiest woman I've ever seen."

"Rosalie Hale," she said as if in a haze.

"Fucking perfect. Rose... soft, full, blooming."

Her hands flew to her face - she could feel the heat on her own skin. She was blushing and furiously. She hadn't blushed since she was a teenager.

"Will you answer me now, Rose? Why do you know my name?"

The struggle to take back control of the situation surged inside her. She simply would not be made a blathering silly girl by the rock of a man in front of her.

"You didn't finish answering my question," she said as coolly as possible under the circumstances.

"Remember that skinny, boring, little girl I was telling you about?"

She nodded her head.

"When I left her in the lobby after telling her that I didn't like her and was ditching her, she thought she slapped me."

"She_thought_she slapped you?" Rosalie asked, her perfectly manicured eyebrows lifting.

"If she had half the passion and fire you have, it would have been a slap. Instead, it was just as lackluster as she is." He had rendered her speechless again and smiled. "Now tell me, why do you know my name?"

"Your credit card. I didn't want to forget the name of the man who made me sweat." She answered without her brilliantly maintained filter in place. If she hadn't been so incredibly turned on, she would have chastised herself, but as it was, Emmett had made her weak-kneed.

"I make you sweat?"

"Yes."

As if Mother Nature was playing a cruel game with her body, a bead of sweat that had been collecting weight finally broke free from her brow, rolled down the side of her face, down her neck, past her collarbone, and disappeared between her breasts. She looked down at her cleavage then back up at the mountain of a man in front of her. Men either thought she was a lesbian, some kinky S&M chick, or were turned off by her confidence, stature, and size. Emmett Cullen was standing his ground and was licking his bottom lip while staring at her chest.

"I make you sweat, you make me hard," he confessed, not holding back.

That was it. It was all Rosalie could take. She closed the distance between them, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him, her tits gently grazing his broad chest. When his hands found their way to her ass and squeezed, she moaned into his mouth and pressed her tits into him. They kissed each other mercilessly. Once again, when breath became scarce, they pulled away, but not completely. His hands stayed firmly on her butt, her arms around his neck, her tits mashed up against his chest.

He rested his forehead against hers and took a few deep breaths.

"I know this is insane, I know this is fast, but please tell me you live close by. I don't care if we just talk... no, fuck that. I'm done mincing words. I want you naked."

She hummed loudly. Emmett squeezed her plump ass again.

"I live right above my store. Follow me."

"Your store?"

"Yes, my store."

"Damn."

"What?" she said, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand.

"You look like that, you make my body react like a caveman, and you're smart, too, aren't you?"

"Don't forget determined and fiery." She winked as she led him to the register to gather her things.

"Never." With her bag and keys in hand, she turned off the lights and locked up with Emmett at her side.

He had hundreds of questions, but they could all wait. He needed her naked and he needed her naked quickly. It seemed to take ages for her to unlock the front door to the apartment building and lead him up two flights of stairs. Finally, they were at her place and finally the door was open. No sooner had she turned on the light than Emmett had stepped into the apartment, closed the door, and pulled her to him again.

As their lips met, she dropped her bag and keys to the floor. His cell phone started ringing. He pulled away from her and ground his teeth together as he pulled the offensive thing from his jacket pocket. He mashed on buttons to make the thing shut up and then dropped it, not caring if it broke into a million pieces. When he looked up, Rose was walking away from him, her hands fiddling with the little hat on her head, her full hips wagging from side to side with every step.

He followed those hips past a living room and into a darkened room. When a soft light washed the room, he could see a large bed covered in pillows. There was probably more to see, but his brain couldn't focus on anything other than bed & Rosalie. When she sat and bent over to undo her shoes, her tits threatened to topple out of her corset - but she was wrapped up tight in there, something Emmett hoped to fix shortly.

She slipped her feet out of the boots and took off her socks with little pink skulls on them that made him smile. When she stood back up, she systematically started pulling pins from her hair and dropping them to ground by her shoes. When the final pin had been removed, she tossed her hair with her hands and let the shimmery, thick mass fall over her shoulders and caress her sternum.

He was momentarily breathless.

It wasn't until she walked to him and pulled off his jacket by the lapels that he caught his breath again.

"You're so..."

She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm so?" she said quietly, her now bare lips slowly closing.

"Staggeringly beautiful." And she was, it wasn't a line.

How did men walk down the street everyday and not suffer awful, life-threatening accidents in her presence? Right now he wouldn't have known if there was a train, a bus, a cab, or even a raging bull ready to plow him down. Those lips. Those impossibly gray-blue eyes. Her soft, full cheeks and strong chin. Her sculpted eyebrows and perfectly straight nose. She wasn't human, it just wasn't possible.

"Breathe, Emmett," she whispered.

When she stepped away from him, her hand went to her hip and found a small zipper. After pulling on it and letting go, the skirt simply fell to her feet in a puddle of black fabric. Those thick, creamy-white thighs were bare to him now, and he damn near drooled. At their apex, was a pair of hot pink lace panties with little black satin bows that literally brought Emmett to his knees.

In one large move, his head was at her abdomen, his hands at her hips, and his eyes stared longingly at the elastic of her panties. She buried her hands in his hair and scratched at his scalp; his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He raised his hands and hooked his thumbs under the rim of her undies, pulling down until he could feel the floor against his knuckles. His eyes were met with bare, soft folds and a small tuft of perfectly maintained hair in the shape of… a fucking heart.

He lifted his head to smile at her out of shock and amusement. He wasn't ready for the pure heat she was giving him with her eyes. Smoldering wasn't accurate enough, burning was more like it. He could feel the want and lust rolling off that look and it was all he needed to lower his head back down to her pussy and kiss her "heart." She whimpered, the flesh of her thighs undulating slightly with her shudder.

When she opened her legs a bit, he took it as a cue to touch her. Was she as wet as he was hard?

"Rose," he moaned, because yes, she certainly was. He pulled his hand away and licked his fingers. Her silky moisture coated his tongue and he desperately wanted more, much, much more. "Lie down," he pleaded a desperate edge to his voice.

He watched as her "heart" moved away from him, creased into her thighs, then was pulled further back onto the bed. When she was flat on her back, he stood up to take off his shirt and pull off his cramped dress shoes. She was in nothing but her leather corset, her hair a halo around her face, her knees bent and thighs closed, but oh, so ready to be opened again.

"I want to see more of you, Rose. How do I take it off?"

"Hooks down the front behind the flap."

"Don't I get to see more, too?" she asked seductively eyeing his shirt.

Emmett fumbled with the small, shiny black buttons on his shirt for exactly four seconds before he ripped the fucking thing from his body. He grabbed and pulled the undershirt from his torso exposing his broad, heavily muscled chest. She bit her bottom lip. As he undid his pants, her fingers found their way to her sex and she cupped herself in her hand, marveling at the heat her core was producing.

She watched as he stepped out of his pants revealing a pair of tight, gray, boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination. Something impossibly large and thick was waiting for her behind that little bit of cotton and her mouth went suddenly dry. The most ridiculous thought popped into her head and since her filter had been lost somewhere in her shop earlier, it flew out without her being able to stop it.

"How the hell did you get that monster into the skinny little girl you bought that slip for?"

He would have laughed if she hadn't called his dick a monster. Just knowing that she liked what she saw made him twitch... she gasped. He was almost dizzy with want when he kneeled onto the bed and straddled her waist, hovering over her. He needed to see if the tits he had been jerking off to were every bit as amazing as he imagined.

Lifting the flap down the front of her corset, he saw a long line of little hooks and eyes. It made him cross eyed with frustration but he knew the prize would be worth it. It took his thick fingers a few tries to get the swing of things, but eventually he was on the last two hooks.

"I've been jerking off to the thought of these tits for three days," he said in the heat of the moment, and then just as suddenly worried he might have offended her.

"What are you waiting for, then?" she asked sultrily.

He unhooked the last two closures and pulled away the leather.

Stunning, large, and heavy breasts rested on her chest. The weight made them shift slightly toward her ribs and her dark pink nipples were puckering beneath his gaze. He couldn't help himself from leaning over and placing his hands on either side of her head before kissing her, nipping at her bottom lip as he saw fit.

"I'm going to suck and taste you now."

"Please," she moaned, "please do."

He lowered his head and took a hard, pebbled nipple into his mouth. Balancing on one hand, he cradled the other tit in his hand and marveled at its weight and size. He couldn't even contain it in one of his massive paws. The small moans and whimpers that Rose offered as he sucked and nipped at her tits were delicious, but he wanted more, so much more.

"Move back more for me Rose," he asked of her.

She wiggled her bottom until her head was at the wall and resting on one of her many pillows.

With one small push at her thigh, she opened her legs for him. When he was nestled between her legs, he marveled again at the perfect little heart above her slit. Lowering his head, he let his tongue probe at her hood until she gasped. That was it then, that was the spot that would make her come for him. He licked, he sucked, he let his finger dip into her, massaging her inner walls. Her smooth, soft legs rubbed at his sides. When her noises got louder, when her legs moved more frantically, he knew she was close. Moments later, her soft flesh rippled with shivers as she came from his efforts.

In her haze, she was unaware of Emmett peeling the boxers from his body, but his words brought her attention back to him.

"Tell me you want me as badly as I want you, Rose."

Completely naked, Emmett's proud, hard cock was fully erect. All he needed was a word or a nod, anything, before burying itself in her well lubricated pussy.

"You're irresistible Emmett Cullen."

"What that a yes?" he asked desperately.

"Yes!"

No sooner had she uttered the word than his large, smooth head was slowly pushing itself past her folds. She was grateful he went slowly, not even her dildo was as large as Emmett's "monster." Inch, by devilishly sublime inch, he made his way deeper and deeper into her. She was so fucking wet, so fucking warm. Lauren, the skinny little girl as Rose had christened her earlier, was not a pleasant fuck. She was tiny; he couldn't get even half of himself inside of her. But Rose? While she sucked in a breath occasionally, and shifted her ass to accommodate him, he was in complete awe by how deep he was buried in her. In fact, when he was completely sheathed, he gulped audibly.

Never in his thirty years had he ever been completely inside a woman. He felt like crying and singing at the same time. He was almost afraid to move. Afraid that if he did, he would come right then and there before being able to revel in the feeling, before being able to watch Rose fall apart while he thrust into her. He must have lost track of how long he had been simply inside of her, because her quiet, erotic voice broke the silence.

"I'm alright, you know. You can move inside me."

"Just... feels... so... good. Never..."

"Never what?" she was about to say, but Emmett's first thrust shut her up.

"I've never," _thrust_, "been so deep," _thrust_, "before," _thrust, thrust_.

She understood entirely. He was large, very large. Most women wouldn't be able to handle it, he would have to be gentle and always on guard. But Rosalie wasn't most women and she wanted him to understand that. Before he thrust into her again, she pulled away and pushed against him, slamming into his pelvis.

He roared like a fucking lion.

When she pulled away and matched his movement again, it was with reckless abandon. She wanted to be slammed into by the mountain of a man above her. She wanted to give him something he had never had before. It took a few more thrusts before Emmett understood. This was no delicate flower. This was a woman would take what he wanted to give and fuck if he didn't want to give it to her hard.

"Harder, Emmett, come on. Fuck me!"

_YES!_ Screamed that primal part of him, then, _FINALLY!_

With her permission, he fucked her. He gifted himself the unhindered joy that allowed him to simply let loose and give in to his baser instincts. Driving his hips forward into her willing, pliant body, he realized what he had been missing all those years... a woman. Finding his rhythm amidst the overwhelming carnal awakening, he was able to appreciate how incredible it felt to be met with soft, malleable flesh, instead of skin stretched over bone.

Rosalie's growls, moans, and heated stares matched his own in intensity. When her breath caught and her face softened, her previously raucous noises turned into soft, steady pants, her eyelids fluttered and he knew he was about to watch his fantasy come around him. He could continue relentlessly fucking Rosalie for hours yet, but he knew that watching her fall over the edge would be his undoing as well.

When she threw her arms over her head, gasped, then shook around him, he only hoped she would scream out his name. Her walls clamped around his shaft. Instead of shouting though, she quietly chanted his name over and over as she came. Thick, wet warmth coated his entire length. And just as he thought, it absolutely was his undoing. As he came in heated bursts, everything went momentarily black before flashes of brilliant white light danced before him.

It wasn't until a soft hand squeezed his that the world came back into focus.

"Come back to me, Emmett," she pleaded softly, a smile in her voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at the woman who had changed everything. She was a brilliant mess. Glistening with sweat, her once perfect halo of hair, was now a tangled cloud around her beautifully flushed face. Her chest rose and fell with deep, calculated breaths. Her dusty blue eyes were sparkling for him.

Slowly, very slowly, he softened inside of her. Reluctantly, he pulled out and was momentarily unsure of what to do. Did he leave? He didn't want to. He wanted to watch her wake up in his arms. He wanted to slip inside of her again before they took a shower together. He wanted every night to be like this one had been… electrifying.

"Please stay?" she asked in a voice that dripped with a surprising vulnerability.

Not trusting himself to speak yet, he simply nodded, crawled to her side, and lay beside her. In seconds he had her spooned to his body. The way she fit beside him was an epiphany. He had a real body to hold onto, to nuzzle against. When he draped his arm across her chest, it wad met with soft, heavy mounds that he was able to grab onto with his hands. His legs and groin seem to perfectly cradle her plump ass and long legs.

_This is perfect_, he though. _This is what I've been looking for all these years_.

He let his face burrow into her disheveled, damp hair like a cat.

_I'm going to fall in love with you, Rosalie Hale,_he thought to himself.

"Promise?" she responded.

"Shit. Did I say that out load?"

"You taking it back or did you mean it?"

"I meant it." He answered quickly without even having to think about it.

Instead of a response, Rosalie wiggled her ass, pressing more firmly against his dick. Emmett sucked in a breath through his teeth. He'd need some time before he was ready for her again. All those questions he wanted to ask her as they were walking up the stairs came back to him.

"Why a lingerie store?"

"I have a certain... style, I guess you could say."

"Yes, fuck-hot."

She laughed and beneath his hands, he could feel her tits jiggling.

"Anyway..." she said calming herself down, "I couldn't find the things that made me feel sexy and womanly in my size, so..."

He cut her off. "Your size?" He asked curiously, letting his thumb play with her now soft nipple.

"Yes... mmmm... my size," she answered, obviously enjoying his ministrations.

"I don't get it. You're gorgeous. What's the problem with your size?"

"Absolutely nothing, thank you very much," she said hotly.

"Trust me, I fucking agree. You're delicious."

"Thank you, Emm. Can I call you Emm?"

"Woman, you can call me 'Peaches' if you want."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said in a voice that was so sinful it made his dick twitch against her ass.

She chuckled.

"Ung. Keep talking," he said, getting aroused from the feeling of her ass pressed against him.

"Well, 16's, 18's, 20's and above are pretty much forbidden sizes in the average fashion world."

None of what Rosalie was saying made sense to Emmett. He didn't know from women's sizes, he barely knew his own size. In fact, his sister-in-law, Alice, bought most of his clothes. He was happy to let her, too. He hated shopping. As for what Rosalie was saying, all he knew was that she glorious no matter what the fuck size the fashion world labeled her.

"So I decided to open a little place of my own where women of any size could feel beautiful. I've had the shop for a little over four years now. She's my baby, I love her."

"Where have you been hiding, Rosalie?"

"I don't know, Emm, but I could ask the same of you."

"You could?"

"You think you're the only one who was just shaken?"

"I shook you?"

"You made me pant," she said as she ground her ass into his dick again. "You made me chant your name as I came," she whispered as he pressed his hand firmly against her breast. "I have a little confession to make."

He could barely concentrate with her body rubbing against him.

"What's that?"

"I fantasized about this that first day I saw you."

"Shit, don't stop there."

"After I locked up and went home, I imagined what you would do to me."

Emmett let his hand trail down her body.

"I wanted you to rip the clothes from my body," she said panting.

As Emmett's fingers slipped past her "heart" and further down between her legs, she opened up just enough for him to find her clit and press down.

She screamed out loud.

"Don't. Stop. Talking," he ground out.

"I touched myself wishing it was you," she admitted on an exhale.

Her hand joined his between her legs. She stroked his fingers as he starting rubbing at her bud.

"Did you come thinking about me?" He was desperate to know. His dick was almost ready for her again, but he wanted to hear the words.

"Twice, Emm. I came twice thinking about you."

"Christ, Rose, you're too fucking hot. Shit, woman, come for me again, please."

It didn't take long before Emmett's fingers were luxuriating in her release. It was only moments before Emmett maneuvered himself so that he could enter her. He kept her body pressed against his, spooning as best he could. It was a minute later that Rosalie, frustrated that she wasn't getting enough of him, pulled away and propped herself up onto her hands and knees.

From behind, he was able to slip inside impossibly deeper. She dropped her arms and pushed her ass into him further yet. When he was a deep as a man could ever be inside of her, Emmett fucked her, this time with controlled, slow, and achingly erotic thrusts. Rose whimpered and cried. Watching his dick disappear into her with every move was mesmerizing. Her full ass was on display and he loved watching the flesh of her rump wobble every time his pelvis ground up against it.

When the pace was even too much torture for him, he grabbed her hips, marveling at how happy it made him to have something to grab. When he pounded into her, she squealed and begged for more. He gave it to her, over and over. When she came, once again it spurred on his release. When he fell to her side and pulled her into him once again, he didn't let go.

He fell asleep wondering if he would always crave her as much as he did just then. Images of her in various stages of dress and undress flooded his head. He saw her in a blood red satin gown at one of his mother's fund raising events. She would put to shame every other woman in that room. Men would look at her full hips and creamy tits jealously. He pictured her at the family house on their private Island in Brazil, filling out a bathing suit that no one could pull off but her. He saw her naked, her large, swollen belly supporting her impossibly engorged breasts.

He fell asleep feeling content and smiling when he imagined stealing her away after a set of vows and fucking her senseless. Rivers of white tulle bunched around her waist, a white garter belt and silky white nylons running up her legs. Her ass would be bare after he ripped the frilly white lace from it. He'd tuck them into his pocket and the knowledge that she was bare and naked for him beneath her dress, ready to be fucked again at a moment's notice, would be his and his shop woman's secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**A huge thanks to HollettLA for her crazy beta skillz.**

**Reviews are like leather corsets: deliciously hot.**


	2. Chapter 2, Red Dresses

**Chapter two... at last! Thanks for your patience. I'll be working on a more steady sched now. Every week most likely. I hope you enjoy the rest of this romp as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**Huge thanks to the one and only HollettLA who has graciously agreed to wrangle my commas and beta for me once again. Smooches, lady.**

**I don't own, I just play (boy do I!)**

* * *

><p>He woke up with a smile on his face. He stretched, his hands grazing satins and velvets. He could hear water running and slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was coming through the silk curtains at the window, washing the room in its bright, pink hue. Rosalie's bed was large and comfortable, and covered in bright satin and velvet pillows. Her leopard sheets somehow made sense amongst the chaos of colors. It was nothing like his strictly navy, white, and beige apartment. His mother had decorated the apartment for him. It was classic and manly and boring as hell now that he was staring at wall to his left that had a giant Indian deity painted on it. Fake roses and strands of pearls had been affixed to the goddess's many arms and in her hair. It was impossibly loud and garish… he fucking loved it.<p>

Emmet sat up and leaned against the back wall, taking everything in. How had he lived so conventionally? He didn't even realize he liked colors until he woke up in Rosalie's domain. The water had stopped. There was some shuffling about before a door to his right opened. Out walked Rosalie in a long, deep purple kimono with hot pink flowers embroidered on it. Her hair was messily thrown in a bun; there wasn't a stitch of makeup on her. She smelled of lemons and something spicy and all Emmett wanted to do was grab her and defile her once again.

"I thought you would be a snorer." Rose said as she sauntered to a bureau covered in jewelry boxes and earring trees.

"You look so beautiful right now."

She turned and smiled, a tiny flash of color coloring her cheeks and chin.

"This is when I would normally say something snarky and try to kick you out. Maybe goad you, or insult your manhood... Peaches."

"Bring it on, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, babe."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Sharing a long heated stare, Emmett finally broke the silence.

"Tell me you're naked under that... that…" he struggled for the word.

"Kimono. And yes, I'm naked."

At hearing the word _naked _come from her lips, Emmett's dick went from mildly amused to fiercely interested.

"Is that a gun in there or are you just happy to see me?" sassed Rose.

"I want you right now."

"What makes you think I want _you_right now, though?"

"You're sweating, sexy. Do us both a favor and come over here."

"You know, I'm not used to following directions, Peaches."

"Tell you what, after you let me fuck you, feel free to order me to do anything you want."

Rose smiled and shook her head at her own weakness around her man. Her man? Was he really hers, already? Hell yes, he was!

Kneeling onto the bed, Rose made her way up to her man until he was between her legs. When she was hovering over his obviously hard dick, she cocked an eyebrow at Emmett who was too transfixed on her face to take any action.

"Unless you want me fucking you through the sheets, big boy, you better move them."

Still staring up at her, Emmett tugged hard at the sheets around him until he felt air hitting his ever-heating body. When he was bare to her, she lowered her body onto him sheathing his length inside her wet, warm folds. He cursed and grabbed at her waist causing the silk of her robe to pull apart. A column of smooth, pale flesh met his eyes - her crotch, her soft stomach and smooth torso, the hint of her phenomenal breasts. As she raised herself up and came back down onto his shaft, her kimono shifted again revealing her left nipple.

"So. Good," she moaned as she ground her pelvis into his lap.

With every thrust and slam, her robe shifted and fell away until nothing but the tie kept it against her body. The top half had slid off her completely, resting in the crooks of her arms. Her breasts were bare and glorious, bouncing in his face with every move. The bottom half of her robe was merely grazing her thighs and pooled around her feet and his knees. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and he had stripped her of a leather corset just a few hours ago.

It was easy to get wrapped up in how stunning he found her, but he couldn't ignore how incredible it felt to have her full, fleshy ass grinding into his thighs. How incredible it was that, with every rise and fall of her body, his cock was fully sheathed. How amazing and hot his body became every time she gasped at what she felt. When she threw her head back and whimpered loudly before letting out a strangled, "Motherfucker!", he didn't need any more convincing that Rose had been created for him and him alone.

She came hard, a rush of thick, warm, wet encompassing his shaft and then his lap. He could feel the sticky mess they were creating and he never wanted it to end. But all too soon, he was ready to come. Unable to control the intensity of his release, he dug his fingers into her pliant body, thrust up into her, and cried out as his jizz spurted into Rose's waiting body. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body was rendered temporarily paralyzed from the force of his own release. When it was over, when his body stopped spasming and was once again controlled by his own brain, he had to check himself and take a breath or risk a burst of emotion he never thought could be caused by coming inside a woman.

"Tell me you've never..." Rose started, but Emmett cut her off.

"I've never experienced anything that intense, no."

"Shit, Emmett. If you ever leave me, I swear to God I'll pull a Lorena Bobbitt on you. No one is allowed on this dick except me, understood?"

_The fire this woman has_, he thought as he took in her overly passionate words. The fire, the beauty, the body, the way her pussy sucked his cock in for more and more... the colors of her world. It was all so right. So absolutely right for him.

"Fuck it. I love you, Rose."

She was dumbstruck and silent... but only for a moment.

"But..."

He didn't know much about her yet, but he knew she was a bitch to the outside world. He knew she was sharp-tongued and tough. He also knew, instinctively, that he was the only man who had ever torn away at her hard layer and made her blush, made her unsure.

"No 'buts,' sexy; I love you. Deal with it."

He didn't care if she didn't say it back right away; she would eventually.

"Let's take a shower, we're all kinds of sticky," he said, excusing her from answering him.

It wasn't until he was drying her off, reverently wiping down each leg, every finger, and making her feel as precious as silks and rubies that she said it back. He simply winked and smiled at her.

"You cocky motherfucker."

"Yup."

***_SW_***

"Bitch, this better be good. It's eight A.M. on a Sunday-fucking-morning."

"Shut it, dog. I need a dress."

Jake and Rosalie had a love/hate relationship. They found each other at design school. Rose was convinced she was going to be the next great lingerie designer. Turned out, she couldn't sketch to save her life, her sewing skills were pathetic and never improved, and she had a hell of a time translating what was in her head onto a human body. It wasn't even an entire year before she realized that she would never know Victoria's Secret. She switched to the business program at the fashion institute and never looked back.

Jake, on the hand, was something of a savant. Anything he thought of, he could recreate. Rosalie both hated and revered him for it. Jake's talent stopped at the sewing machine, though. He was awful with people, had no sense of business or professionalism and, had it not been for Rose, would have flunked out... due in large part to his allergy to alarm clocks. Rose, although a jealous bitch, simply couldn't stand to see someone as talented as Jake flunk out, so an unlikely - and rocky - relationship bloomed.

"Not another Victorian ball," he whined. "If I have to make you one more ruffled, bustled, buttoned-up outfit, I'm gonna hurl, diva."

"No, Jake, not another Victorian ball. I need couture. I need something divine and I want every man panting and every woman speculating."

"It's been a long time since I've said this, but I love you, whore."

"Oh, just hush up and meet me at the fabric store at eleven."

***_SW_***

It had been three solid weeks of Rosalie and Emmett. Meals, evening visits, phone calls... any moment they could spare, they spent with each other. Rose, for her part, had never been in love. She had never dared say the words. She feared the loss of the love she gave away. She feared giving herself over completely just to be cast aside someday. That was before Emmett.

When Emmett asked her to accompany him to the annual Red Cross Ball, the biggest charity event of the year, she was scared, honored, and scared again. She had never had to meet the family of a man she was dating. Certainly she had never though it would play out at some exclusive charity ball with the entire city's most elite and important citizens. Emmett was practically bouncing he was so excited.

As he kissed her before leaving that evening, he had one request.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, if I can."

"Wear red for me?"

"I can do that."

"Great!" He beamed as he opened the door. "Oh and, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I want every man in that room jealous of the knock-out on my arm."

"I'll do my best, Peaches." She winked as he closed the door behind himself.

The second he left, she collapsed into an arm chair and bit at her pinky nail, a nervous habit she thought she had dropped since graduating from school.

"Oh Christ, Rose! Man the fuck up, girl!" she said aloud to herself before quickly grabbing the tequila out of the freezer and taking a hit.

The night of the event, Rosalie had found her composure thanks to Jake. He made sure her dress was perfect and kept her as calm as he could. He had never seen her nervous before… it was endearing. He was in tears at the sight of his creation on her. Miles of deep red taffeta hugged Rosalie's curves like a dream. The full and massive bubble-hemmed, fishtail-skirt, surrounded Rose like some shimmering cloud. The asymmetrical neckline made the most of Rosalie's insane rack and gorgeous shoulders. She was a vision and Jake was just delirious enough to admit it.

When Rose slipped on her soft, black leather gloves, and was finished pinning and smoothing out her elaborately braided hair, he was damn-near speechless. Emmett would be walking into that ball with a work of art and Jake was proud they created it together.

"You look like a masterpiece, Rose. I've never seen you more beautiful."

"Was that an actual compliment, Jake?"

"It just slipped out; don't get used to it."

"I feel like a masterpiece thanks to you... dog." She added, so as not to let the moment get too mushy. She had mascara to keep pristine, after all.

When her phone chirped, she checked the text.

"Emmett is here with the limo. Help me downstairs?"

"Excuse me? I am not your little servant boy, bitch."

"Do me a fucking favor and help me down the goddamn stairs in this torture contraption you made for me, okay?"

They smiled as their "normal" repartee came back to them.

Hand-in-hand, step-by-step, they made their way slowly down the stairs. When Jake opened the door for Rosalie and Emmett saw her for the first time, he paled instantly. In his wildest dreams she couldn't have looked more exquisite. She was desirable, beautiful, so stunning it was shocking. It was an incredible turn-on for him knowing that every man at that ball would want what he had. But now that he actually saw his dream come to life, he was feeling beyond selfish. He wanted to stare at her, alone, all night long.

"This is when you say something... flattery works best at times like these," Jake said, breaking the silence.

"You're the most perfect specimen of a woman I've ever seen, Rosalie."

"Phew! Damn that was gooooood. Rose, this is when you thank the eloquent son of a bitch," Jake mediated.

"Thank you," Rose answered quietly.

"Okay Emmett, she needs help moving, that dress is practically glued to her. Come on, she won't bite... at least, not yet, she won't," he hinted.

After handing Rose off into the capable hands of Emmett Cullen, Jake watched as perhaps the most perfectly suited couple he had ever seen, made their way into a limo. When the door closed, he knocked on the glass. The window came down to reveal a flushed Rose. Jake had never seen the bitch blush before. It surprised him. She really was in love, wasn't she? He almost didn't think it was possible.

"When anyone asks you about the dress..." he started.

"Don't worry, I'll drop your name all over the place, Jake. Thank you."

"You better," he said as he walked away. Suddenly another kind of dress popped into his head. A dress designed to walk down an aisle.

***_SW_***

Emmett couldn't help but stare at her and she couldn't help but smile back. When they arrived at the ball, the driver had to clear his throat before they were even aware that they had stopped and the door was open. Emmett jumped to action. He ran around the car and put out his hand to help Rose out of the limo. The usually long and tedious walk to the door, past the press, somehow seemed less daunting to him tonight. He had worried about Rose being in the spotlight so suddenly, but he shouldn't have. She was aloof and cunning with the press. She never said too much and put up her irresistibly regal and cool persona.

Once inside, heads turned. The charity set was used to pretty women in pretty dresses. They had even, occasionally, seen beautiful women in beautiful dresses. But Rose was another animal entirely. Her waist, her hips, her chest, her broad shoulders, her height... they demanded attention on any regular day. But tonight, her body was wrapped in a dress that demanded the crowd around her to pay attention. Look and judge. Whether that judgment was good or bad, didn't matter, but people paid attention. Some even lusted... the very thought forced Emmett to think of stocks, baseball, his grandmother in a bikini. If he didn't, the charity attendees would get a glimpse of more than just Rose's ample cleavage.

By the time they reached the Cullen table, everyone was dying to know who "that" woman was. Had Rose been by herself, she would have given all the haters some serious bitch-face, but being on Emmett's arm made her stand taller and behave like a woman of incredible worth. Before she knew it, Rose was in front of a couple that begged to be painted. He was calm and debonair, with a head of nearly white hair. She was elegance personified in her black velvet strapless gown, pearls the size of gumballs, and a head of coppery caramel hair that would have put Rita Hayworth to shame.

"Mom, Dad, this is my Rosalie."

The necessary frost she put on her shoulders melted at his words.

"Rosalie, this is my mother, Esme, and my father, Carlisle."

"Mister and Mrs. Cullen..." She was cut-off before she could continue.

"Don't you dare, we're Esme and Carlisle." Esme said as she pulled away from her husband. "Walk with me, dear."

Esme Cullen was not simply some wealthy socialite with too much time and too much money on her hands; she was a deeply caring woman who honestly wanted to make a difference. The accident of her birth into one of the city's wealthiest families helped her achieve those goals. After graduating college, she joined the Peace Corps. She came back to the United States six years later a different woman. She also came back married to one Carlisle Cullen.

On their way toward the bar, Esme couldn't help but smile. She would have never thought it possible for Emmett to meet his match. From the outside, Edward would have seemed to be the most difficult child. He was moody, artistic, obsessive, and private. But Esme had known that there was someone, just the right someone, out there for him. She would have to be quiet and patient, shy and soulful. When she met Bella for the first time, she knew he was right for him. Jasper, with his intelligence and calming demeanor, was another case entirely. He needed someone to keep him on his toes, someone to rile him up every once in a while. Alice's boundless energy and generous heart made her Jasper's perfect choice.

Emmett however, was another case entirely. How did you find the exact right person for someone who was so open and kind? Emmett had the largest heart of all her boys. She knew he could have given that heart to many women over the years. His easy smile and sharp wit were hard to resist for the fairer sex, and women threw themselves at him. Emmett gave every single woman he met a chance. From smart girls and pretty girls, sweet and simple girls - he had been with them all. Nothing stuck, nothing was just right. Nothing was Rosalie.

"You've made Emmett happier than I've ever seen him. That's saying something, too. He gets happy when they have the right brand of deodorant at the store."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She could see Emmett roaming the aisles of his local drug store and grinning like a fool when he found his Old Spice.

"Thank you. He's..." But she paused. She had only just met the mother of the man she loved. It seemed odd to spill all her secrets and feelings so soon. She should have known better than to resist a Cullen, though.

"No, no, don't hold back now! A woman who's brave enough to wear that dress can damn well express her feeling, too!"

A deep breath and, "He's changed me."

"For the better, I hope?"

"For the better, yes."

"He loves you, you know. I think for the first time he's truly in love."

"I love him back, Mrs... I mean, Esme. I love him more than I thought I could after the mere weeks we've been together."

"Has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?"

"To marry him, Rosalie."

"Oh, Esme, it's only been a couple of weeks; that's awfully fast, don't you think?"

"Not really, no. Carlisle and I got married exactly five weeks after we met."

"That's where he gets it from, then." Rose mused.

"Gets what?"

"He told me he loved me not twenty-fours hours after we'd formally met."

"Well, that's as it should be. When you know, you know. More importantly, did you say it back?"

Who was this woman? She had known her for less than ten minutes and Rosalie was revealing everything to her. What was it about the Cullens?

"Yes, but not immediately."

"How long did you wait?" Esme asked, obviously amused. She knew a woman couldn't resist any of her boys for too long.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe less?"

Esme let her head fall back as she laughed.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Well, now that we have that out of the way, where_ did _you find that incredible dress?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I don't know what it is about these two, but they bring out all kinds of hotness in me.**

**Reviews are like custom-made gowns.**


	3. Chapter 3, Black Diamonds

**Have I told you how happy it makes me that this story make you happy, too? Well it does. Thank you for all of your lovely comments and reviews. **

**Mrs. HollettLA made me giggle with her happy face comment on a certain racy line that Jake utters... you'll figure it out. Thanks lady for making this readable, as always!**

**I've decided to have a little polyvore fun with this story. So, last chapter's red dress is up (http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/chapter_red_dresses/set?id=32457418) and this chapter's is up, too (http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/chapter_black_diamonds/set?id=32708119). The links are also on my profile.**

**I don't own, I just play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, Black Diamonds<strong>

It was girl day for Rosalie. Alice had called two days earlier and told her - not asked, but told her - that she would be joining Alice, Esme, and Bella for a day of indulgence with the girls. Being something of a foreign concept to her, Rose was at a loss for what to wear. Would they be outside or inside? Did she need a hat or not? Comfy shoes or killer shoes? Jeans? Dress? The stress she was experiencing had nothing to do with clothing, though. She had never had "girlfriends." Her world consisted of gay men, acquaintances rather than true friends, and a lot of business relationships. What the hell did girls do with each other? Was there nail polish involved? Should she take a bottle of acetone to her toes?

"Babe, you need to chill."

"I'm fine."

"Right, that's why your poor pinky finger is bleeding."

Rose looked down at the finger she hadn't even realized she had been chewing on. Sure enough, she had bitten so much that a trickle of blood was slowly making its way down her hand and toward her wrist.

"Shit!"

Before she could even make a move, Emmett was there with one of her leopard washcloths, the Neosporin, and a box of Band-Aids from her bathroom.

"Babe, you're going to be fine. You're going to have fun, I promise. I mean, I've never been to one of the girl days, but everyone usually comes back relaxed, slightly drunk, and with at least three shopping bags a piece."

Having wiped her hand of excess blood, he fumbled with the Neosporin cap. Small things and big fingers did not mix well. Rose unscrewed the cap for him and began opening the bandage as he squeezed some goop from the tube.

"So, you're saying I should wear something comfortable, easy to get out of, and stain resistant?"

"Umm... yes?"

"Thank you!" Rose said as she tilted her head up to kiss Emmett.

A pair of black leggings - which ultimately wound up being pedal-pusher length on Rose's long legs - bright red satin flats, a long, black, cowl-necked sweater - that she had actually made Jake make for her - and a leopard print belt were tossed on the bed. Having already showered earlier that morning, she went to the bathroom to fix her hair and get some make-up on her face. Emmett simply watched. He loved watching her get ready. He loved the care she took to make sure every strand of her golden hair was just right. He loved watching her face contort as she lined her eyes, put on her mascara, and glossed her lips. He especially loved the moment after she took off her kimono, but before she put on her lingerie. It was all lingerie for Rose. There were no cotton panties, no simple bras. Everything was nylon, satin, and silk.

Rose was ready when her phone rang at 8:30 A.M.

"We're right around the corner!" squealed Alice.

"Okay, I'm coming right down!"

She grabbed her bag, kissed the top of Emmett's head, and flew to the living room.

"See you later, babe. Why don't you come to my place tonight?" yelled Emmett from the other room.

"Okay, Peaches. Love you!"

Rose made it down the stairs just in time for a shiny limo to pull up. Alice's petite, perky head was hanging out of the window.

"Mimosa, pretty lady?"

And so it began.

The monthly girl's day started with mimosas and graduated to Bloody Marys by the time lunch came. By three in the afternoon, martinis were in order, and by dinner, margaritas were passed around. For such little things, they threw back the drinks with ease. Besides copious amounts of alcohol and food, the day consisted of outlet shopping, massages, and manicures.

Although exhausting, Rose had to admit that being around that much estrogen was fabulous. They talked about everything! Sex, money, politics, the latest celebrity scandals. They all jumped into each other's dressing rooms and changed into the pounds of clothing that Alice found for them... even Rose with her "unconventional" size.

When it came to housewares, Esme was hands down the authority. She knew exactly which pan lasted the longest and which were a waste of money. She knew which linens would look best with which dishes and what stemware would compliment the set. As for Bella, she seemed to know everything there was about the latest technology. A geek at heart, she knew which e-reader was the best, which stereos would give optimum sound, and that laptops were "sooo yesterday, Rose," and what everyone really needed was a netbook.

Rose found the unlikely trio charming, quirky, and offbeat. In no time at all, the frost had melted from her shoulders and the true Rose - the sarcastic, deeply caring, and unique Rose - came through. Other than her own purchases at the outlets, Rose wasn't allowed to buy a thing. Having been deprived of daughters, Esme spoiled the girls in her life something rotten. Every drink, every massage, every painted toe was thanks to Esme Cullen. That Rose had been so quickly accepted into their little group was a revelation to her. She had gone from lonely to loved in a blink of an eye and she had one person to thank for all of it... Emmett.

_*****SW*****_

Unbeknownst to Rose, while she was in the shower earlier that morning, Emmet made a call from her cell phone. There was something he was sure of. Something that had taken his brothers years to realize. He knew what he wanted and there was no doubt in his mind that, although they had been together for mere weeks, he was ready. As for Rose, he wouldn't let her say no. Rose was going to wear the ring that he was buying for her that day and then, as soon as she would let him, he was marrying that woman.

"Bitch, you keep calling me this early in the A.M. and I'll take you to gay divorce court to quit your ass."

"Jake, it's Emmett."

"Don't think 'cause you're hot and all I won't divorce your ass, too."

"Jake, I need a ring."

"You're going to have to be more specific, big boy. I'm pretty sure your kind of ring and my kind of ring are two different things."

"An engagement ring, Jake."

"Why the hell are you calling me and not your mother?"

"You know her better."

"Fine," Jake huffed dramatically. "When in doubt with Rose, just go with black."

"Black? Black what? I want to get her something special, not some shitty goth thing."

"Black diamonds, big boy, black diamonds."

"They make them in black now?"

"You are too damn straight for your own good, you know that?"

"Does that mean you'll help me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll help you. You know where I live?"

"Yes."

"Meet me in front of my building at noon with the biggest fucking skim latte you can find."

"Actually, Jake, I don't think I can, I have a business meeting at..."

"Don't test me."

"Sorry. Noon. Big fucking skim latte."

At 11:55 A.M., Emmett arrived in front of Jake's building with the largest skim latte he could find. He also brought white sugar, Sugar in the Raw, Splenda, Equal, Sweet 'N Low, a plain croissant, a chocolate croissant, and a cheese danish. Emmett was taking no chances with Jake. Besides being Rose's only real friend, Emmett needed him... badly. He'd never admit it, but Jake made him nervous as hell. Rose always insisted he was harmless, but Emmett's gut said otherwise. He would sooner cross his own mother than Jake. At least his mother liked him; he wasn't so sure about Jacob Black.

Ten minutes later, Jake stumbled out of his building looking like he had just been woken up from a drug-induced coma. He made his way to the car, opened the driver's side seat, and slipped in.

"Coffee."

Emmett handed him the coffee.

"Splenda."

_YESSSSS! _Emmett thought as he riffled through his collection of packets and handed Jake the Splenda.

"Smell Danish?"

"Yes, cheese okay?"

"Hmmmm."

Several minutes later, after adding Splenda to his latte, swirling it around, testing the temperature, blowing on it, then re-testing, then finally taking down a few gulps, Jake seemed something like his normal crabby self instead of a comatose zombie. It took a few bites of danish before he was forming full sentences, though.

"We doing this thing?"

"Yeah, just tell me where to go."

Twenty minutes later, Jake had led Emmett to a diamond mall; a place Emmett didn't even know existed. Of course, he had never had a reason to visit one before. Letting Jake out, Emmett circled the block until he found a parking spot and met Jake back at the mall. Jake was gulping down the final drops of his latte and throwing away his napkin when Emmett found him.

"So, what's the limit?"

"Limit?" asked Emmett as he followed Jake through the doors.

"Yeah, for the ring. Five thousand? Ten thousand?"

"We can go higher than that, Jake."

"Fifty thousand?" Jake asked skeptically.

Emmett simply shrugged his shoulders. He was raised to never flaunt his money. But he knew it would take a great deal more than a fifty thousand dollar price tag to scare him off.

"A hundred thousand?" Jake probed.

"Just find her the most perfect ring, Jake. We'll deal with money when the time comes."

"Shit, girlfriend said you were comfortable... you're fucking loaded, aren't you?"

"Jake, please."

"Fine, fine."

After two hours, they had found nothing. Oh, they had seen some gorgeous rings, but they were all... normal. Nothing screamed Rose. Nothing was special enough for Jake or big enough for Emmett. Emmett, for his part, wanted something that would wow her, something just as larger-than-life as she was. No mere stone could satisfy the man. They had exhausted almost every stall in the mall when a cute guy with a cute smile caught Jake's eye.

"This way!" Jake said enthusiastically, grabbing Emmett's jacket and pulling him along.

Cute Smile smiled even more broadly when he noticed the unlikely pair approaching him. The big one was big, scarily so. Although his perfectly tailored suit, confused expression, and willingness to be dragged by the tall, caramel-skinned, delicious looking one, was endearing. When the odd couple reached the counter, Caramel spoke first.

"We need a ring."

Not what he was expecting. He was almost positive that the big one was straight, wasn't he? As he raised his perfectly manscaped eyebrow, Caramel spoke again.

"For his girl, my bestest frenemy"

"Of course," Smiles answered, showing his relief.

"What do you have in the way of black diamonds?" Caramel asked.

"A few options. I'll be right back."

No sooner had Smiles stepped through the curtain than Emmett nudged Jake.

"Obvious much, man?"

"Spare me. Gay signals and straight signals have nothing in common. If I don't jump on the yumminess like right now, someone else is going to beat me to it."

Before Emmett could respond, the curtain opened. Smiles placed a black case on the counter and opened it to reveal a tray of black diamond rings nestled in red velvet. They were fine, nothing to write home about as far as both men were concerned, though.

"So..." Jake probed, looking for Cute Smile's name.

"Seth," offered the man behind the counter.

"So, Seth," Jake winked, "they're okay. Have anything, oh, I don't know..." he started.

"Bigger?" Emmett finished.

"Actually... you know I do have a stone. It's rather large and it's just a loose stone, no setting or anything. But if you're interested?"

"How big?" asked Emmett.

"Seven carats. It's a true black diamond, too. Not quartz like some of the stones out there are."

"That's more like it, Seth!" Emmett explained. He had no idea how large a seven carat stone was, but he liked the sound of it. "Can we see it?"

A quick dash behind the curtains and Seth was back with a white velvet pouch. As he opened the pouch Seth explained its history.

"A jewelry designer ordered it. She had a client who wanted a very large black diamond pendant. The deal fell through, but not before we got the stone."

It turned out that the seven carat, pear-shaped, black diamond was larger than a dime. It was the size of gumball and immediately Emmett could see it resting on Rose's hand. Only Rose could pull off the giant black stone with its imposing color and presence and only Rose would have it.

"I'll take it. "

"Oh, wonderful!" Seth responded, somewhat shocked by Emmett's immediate reaction and lack of questions. "Would you like a price on the stone before we proceed to designs?"

"Not really, Seth."

"Very good, sir," Seth responded, happily calculating his commission in his head.

"Jake, Seth, just make it beautiful for her, okay? I don't care how much it is, just make it perfect."

Jake's immediate smile let Emmett know he - and Rose - were in good hands.

Emmett reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed Seth his black American Express and a business card.

"Jake, I have to get back to the office, think you two can handle it from here?"

"Sure, big boy."

"Seth, if you have any questions, call me. Just charge everything to that card and send the bill to my office."

"Yes sir, Mr. Cullen."

"Emmett, man. Mister Cullen is my father."

"Okay then, Emmett. It was a pleasure doing business with you. I'll be in touch."

"Jake, talk to you later? I want to hear all about it."

"Go back to work, big boy. Jakey-poo has it aaaaaaaall under control."

Emmett left, confident that Rose's ring would be a show-stopper. As he walked to his car and drove back to the office, his smile couldn't be contained. Later that night, before Rose showed up, Jake called to say how excited he was about his impending date with Seth. Emmett politely listened as Jake went on and on about how cute Seth was, how sweet he seemed, how well his suit fit. When there was a pause in the one-sided conversation, Emmett asked about the ring. He didn't understand a word of it at first, but he Googled it later, making sure to erase his search history. That was exactly how Alice found out Jasper was asking her... Emmett didn't want anything nearly that stupid ruining his proposal.

In three weeks time, Rose's black diamond would be platinum set in the "halo style", with as many quarter carat white diamonds as it would take to surround the stone and complete the entire band. Jake said he decided to keep it simple to highlight to main stone. Sometimes, he said, simple really was best. Emmett was just going to take his word on that. In his head, nothing was too elaborate or dazzling enough for Rosalie. In fact, Emmett had a mere three weeks to elaborately plan and sufficiently dazzle Rose with his proposal. He didn't know what he would do, but it was going to be spectacular. As far as Emmett was concerned, for his Rose, nothing was too over-the-top.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I am soooo crushing on Emmett right now.**

**Reviews are like sparkly things!**


	4. Chapter 4, Ball Gowns

**You lovely people make me smile. Thanks so much for the love. Uber-thanks to HollettLA... When you're right, your right, lady.**

**I don't own, I just play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4, Ball Gowns<strong>

"You won't tell me, will you?"

"No way, but it's fun watching you pout."

"I do not pout!" protested Rose, as she crossed her arms and looked out of the car that was taking Emmett and her to the private airport.

"You're so cute."

"I most certainly am not!"

But before she had the chance to whine further, his thumb grazed her parted lips. He stared at her mouth as his thumb wiped away the red _Givenchy_lipstick she was wearing. If the heat he was radiating hadn't been so intense, she would have scolded him for ruining her perfectly lined lips, but as it was, she was helpless beneath his gaze.

"I won't stop if I start," Emmett said woefully as he dropped his hand.

"Don't tell me you've ruined my makeup for nothing!"

Slowly, Emmett closed the distance between them. He had found that with Rose, one kiss was never enough. One touch could never satisfy. He knew they would be approaching the airport in mere minutes and that wasn't nearly enough time to properly show Rose what those masterfully lined, perfectly red lips did to him. He never knew that the mere sight of a woman's painted lips would ever make him so lustful. Then again, before Rose, they didn't.

When his lips met hers, his body coiled. He would need so much more than that kiss. He would need her arms, her tits, her thick thighs squeezing his body. He'd need to be buried inside of her, listening to her grunt his name before he'd be satisfied. When she moaned into their kiss, his dick took attention. _Rose. Mouth. Tongues... moans_. His cock had no option but to harden and rise.

The car slowed then came to a full stop. Reluctantly he pulled away, knowing that take-off was only twenty minutes away. After that, he could do whatever he wanted. He hadn't hired a flight attendant for a reason, after all.

"Shit, the way you kiss me..." Rose sighed, as she composed herself.

When at last her eyes fluttered open, Emmett simply stared at her. Composed and put together Rose was a sight to see, but a Rose come undone? That was the sexiest sight on the whole fucking planet. When the driver opened Rose's door, Emmett snapped out of his Rose-induced fog, willed his wood away, and stepped out of the car. As the driver took the bags, Emmett walked to Rose, took her hand, and led her to the plane.

Rose and Emmett chatted briefly with the pilots. It would have been clear to anyone that the lovers were simply biding their time until take-off. The pilots had seen it all before. They knew when to ignore noises coming from the back of their planes. They also knew how to ignore badly buttoned shirts, opened flies, and mussed hair. Under strict instructions, neither mentioned the flight plan. Apparently, Emmett Cullen was taking his girlfriend on a surprise trip to England... from the way they looked at each other, both men were almost positive they would be coming home as more than simply lovers.

"Well, if you two would please take your seats and buckle up, we'll be on our way. We'll let you know once it's safe to move about the cabin and to help yourself to anything in the galley."

"Thank you," Emmett said as he lowered his massive frame into the barely large enough luxury seat.

Once they were sure their passengers were safely buckled, both men made their way to the cockpit. Safely behind locked doors, they smiled at each other, shaking their heads knowingly.

"Those two have it bad."

As they took off, Emmett kept his eyes on Rose as she looked out the window. In just a few days she would be wearing his ring. His breath quickened as he saw himself on one knee, taking her hand, and slipping on the magnificent, one-of-a-kind rock that was in his suitcase. When Seth delivered the ring himself to his office, Emmett knew it must be something spectacular... and it was. Seth thanked him with a bottle of aged brandy for his business. Emmett appreciated the gesture and let him know that there would be many more commissions and many more visits in the future. Emmett also asked Seth to keep his eye out for those rare pieces... those most special stones. The moment she said yes, Rose was going to be showered with glittering things. Seth promised he would.

The very moment the captain gave the all-clear to unbuckle their belts, Rose swiftly placed herself in Emmett's lap. She may have hidden it better then Emmett could, but she was burning for him. He spoiled her and she let him. He lavished her with words and caresses and promises of trips around the world and endless pretty things. If he wanted to shower her with everything she ever dreamed of, she'd let him. In return, she'd be everything he ever wanted, too.

"Why aren't you hard for me?" Rose purred.

"Give me four point two seconds."

Rose ground her ass into his lap. It didn't take nearly as long as four seconds for Rose to know he was hardening for her.

"That's better... Peaches," she teased, hissing her last "s."

Emmett's hands grabbed Rose's hips as she continued to wriggle and grind. She could feel his dick desperately trying to rip apart his jeans. She loved that she elicited that reaction from him. What Emmett couldn't know was just how wet _she_ was for _him_. He was good about letting her take the lead, but most of the time, simply because he was larger and stronger, Emmett took control. The times when Rose got the upper hand, however, were extra special. She liked playing with her food, always had.

Emmett swallowed as Rose pulled up her black trucker girl shirt that she had purposely ripped up and put back together herself. He wasn't prepared for what was waiting for him underneath. A completely sheer, nude-colored, bustier met his eyes. Also meeting his eyes were Rose's glorious tits, covered by nothing more than a swatch of nylon. Under his gaze, he watched as her nipples pebbled for him.

His hand, having a mind of its own, raised itself, hoping to cop a feel. Before it reached its destination, though, Rose slapped him away.

"Uh-uh, Peaches. Watching only, no touching."

Rose tortured him by doing exactly what he wanted to... fondling her tits. Every squeeze, every caress, every finger dragged across her still-covered breast, drove him mad. When she reached behind her back, he knew she was carefully pulling every hook from its eye. The fabric of the bustier loosened with every undone hook until, finally, it was merely resting against her body, staying in place only by the straps.

Rose played her part as torturer very well. As she pulled the bustier from her body slowly, she threw her head back exposing her neck. When she was free of the fabric, she threw it over her shoulder. Before righting her head, she pulled the elastic from her ponytail and let her hair fall. She knew Emmett was bothered, she could feel his heavy, warm exhales on her bare chest. She smiled as she looked back at him. Just as she had hoped, Emmett's hands squeezed tighter as her hair flipped forward gracing her shoulders.

"Poor, poor Peaches. Frustrated are we?" she teased. "Lick," she said placing her pointer finger on his lips.

Lick he did, attempting to make Rose as bothered as he was. If she was, she wasn't letting on. When she pulled her finger away, she rubbed at her already hard nipple and moaned at the sensation. It felt good, but the look on Emmett's face felt even better. He shut his mouth, he ground his teeth, he gave her a look that would break a lesser woman. Rose was anything but lesser.

"Undo my pants, Peaches." Just before his hands reached the button on her pants, however, she added "and don't get any clever ideas or I'll put my clothes back on."

Happily aggravated at the situation, Emmett unbuttoned her pants, then pulled down the zipper. It took everything he had to pull his hand away and not dip into her panties. Of course, the panties matched the bustier... completely see-thru lace. He could see the heart that she kept perfectly manicured right above her pussy. That fucking heart. Only Rose.

As Rose stood up, she hooked her thumbs into her waistband. When she had stepped well enough away from his lap, she pulled her pants down, stepping out of them and letting them lay where they were. If Emmett thought the torture was over and he was finally going to get some, he was sorely mistaken. As soon as she sat back down in her seat, Rose shimmied down in her chair and let her legs rest on either side of Emmett's. Spread and already wet, she slipped her hand beneath her panties and easily slipped a finger inside herself.

Emmett could no longer take the ache in his jeans. If he had to watch Rose make herself come, then he was going to play, too. After all, she didn't say he couldn't touch himself, only that he couldn't touch her. After unzipping, he lifted his ass, allowing him access to pull down his jeans and boxers low enough to free his cock. By the time he had returned his ass to the seat, Rose was carefully, delicately, caressing her bud. He marveled at how slowly and gracefully her middle finger grazed. How precisely and expertly she was able to get herself off. She was in her own little world as she worked herself over. He threw off his shirt, if for no other reason than to show off to his woman a bit. It wasn't until Emmett grabbed his dick and cursed at the fake satisfaction it gave him, that she looked at him again.

What Rose saw made her mouth go dry. She had yet to watch Emmett pleasure himself and it was a sight to see. Everything about Emmett was thick: his hands, his arms, his fingers, his dick. Watching his hand wrapped around his cock as it passed over his length over and over again made her own ministration that much more urgent. The muscles in his arms flexed with every pass, the veins in his neck became more pronounced. The trance-like focus he had on her hand, made her that much more bothered.

Exactly who was in charge here?

When she felt her body start to burn, when her legs became shaky, she knew she was close. As much as she wanted to watch her man come for her, come on his owns hands, on his own chest, she wanted him inside her more. The thought of sitting on him, as hard and as turned on as he was, made her own climax arrive swiftly. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and was only aware of sensations in her body. When she opened her eyes, his mouth was open, his breathing was ragged, and his hand was doing some serious damage to his length.

As smoothly as she could on shaky legs, she pulled down her panties, and spread her legs over Emmett's lap. When he was aware of what she was about to do, he shook his head.

"I won't last long, beautiful."

"I still want you."

There was no more conversation as Emmett released his dick and Rose took hold. When she felt his engorged tip at her entrance, she let her body slip down, down, down his cock until thighs met thighs. There was no way that their combined moan could be ignored by the pilots. It was a good fucking thing that neither of them cared. What was it about their bodies that worked so well? Why was it that no matter how many times they joined, it always felt like the first time? Rose's lips sucked and grabbed onto Emmet's rod like they had weeks ago. The only difference was, now Emmett knew that Rose wouldn't break. Now he knew that he could give her everything he had and she would relish every thrust.

It didn't take long for Emmett to grab Rose's hips to still her. It didn't take long for him to come into her body. It didn't take long before he was in that place that was warm, intense, and felt so fucking good. When he opened his eyes to find her still there, smiling wryly, it took a great deal of discipline to not ask her to marry him right then and there. He had felt more physical and emotional pleasure in the past weeks than he had his whole life. He could only hope she felt the same... her smile made him believe she did.

Rose lifted herself from his body and sauntered, naked - God, help him - to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back carrying a damp washcloth. As Emmett wiped himself off, Rose slipped back into her bustier, shirt, and jeans... her panties were too wet to put back on. A little detail that Emmet was loving.

The rest of their flight was filled with reading, talking, and watching a terrible movie that they both forgot about. When the captain announced that were landing, as per Emmett's request, he finally stated where they were.

"London? We're in London?"

"Yes, beautiful."

"I've always wanted to go! Emmett, this is amazing. It's too much as usual, but it's amazing."

"Nothing's too much and there are plenty of other surprises in store," he said, knowingly.

Rose was all smiles as they landed. That smile was plastered on her face through customs, as they stepped into the hired car, on their way to Bath, and even as they checked into their stunning five-star hotel and made their way to the deluxe suite Emmett had booked. She didn't have it in her to put on her bitch face or treat people with her frosty shoulder routine. That smile remained planted on her face until she opened the door to the bedroom and saw the very large, internationally-shipped box waiting for them.

"What's that?" she asked.

"How about you open it to find out?"

After finding a letter opener on the desk, Rose went to task at opening the box. Inside the box were a collection of white boxes. On top of the first box said "Rose: 1 of 5." She gave Emmett a confused look before opening Box One. Inside was a hat, of sorts, made of peacock feathers. It was stunning.

"Emmett, it's stunning, but what is it?"

"I think that's for your hair. Didn't Jake include directions or something?"

"Jake? Just what is going on here?" Rose spat, partly charmed, but partly annoyed as well.

"We came here for the annual Victorian Ball. I had Jake make us something special."

"Seriously? That's what all this is about? A ball?"

"Well, yeah. I know you love them and go to a whole bunch every year. I just wanted to share one with you," Emmett answered tentatively. He couldn't quit get a read on the situation. Rose's expression worried him.

"I'm... will you excuse me?"

With that, Rose ran to the bathroom. Well, at least where she thought the bathroom would be. It turned out to be a rather large walk-in closet. Embarrassed as well as overwhelmed, she stepped out, and with as much dignity as she could muster - which wasn't terribly much just then - she made her way across the room to the other side where, thankfully, the bathroom was. As soon as she was inside, she let the tears come. She never thought she'd see the day when she was rendered all girly and crying over a guy. Crying over a guy in a good way, but still crying.

Emmett panicked. What the hell had just happened? Did he leave her alone or break down the door? He had no idea what time it was in the States, but he pulled out his phone and called the woman who seemed to know everything.

"Mom, did I wake you?"

"No, dear. Is everything okay? You sound upset."

"Rose just locked herself in the hotel bathroom."

"Oh, my. Tell me everything."

As he explained the day, minus some more explicit moments, a clear picture formed in Esme's head. Rose may have been many things - strong, tall, determined, beautiful, perfect for her son - but she was only human after all. Emmett was an eternally happy and generous soul, always had been. Very little got him down and there wasn't much he wouldn't do for a person he loved. For the woman he actually, finally, fell in love with? There was no corner of the globe he wouldn't travel, no expense he wouldn't pay, and no detail he would spare. Rosalie was simply overwhelmed.

"Emmett, your heart is always in the right place, dear. But not all of us are accustomed to so much goodness. I think you might have gone overboard."

"Huh?"

Overboard was not a word he understood well... certainly not when it came to Rosalie.

"From what I know of Rose, she's been something a solo act. She has one person she considers a friend and everyone else is a mere acquaintance, right?"

"That sounds about right."

"She's done everything on her own. She started a business on her own..."

"Yeah, and?"

"And..." Esme continued, "she's never had anyone to spoil her or buy her things, or whisk her away to England for the weekend to attend a ball. Understand, dear?"

"Too much?"

"Just a little."

"Well, what do I do? You don't think she'll say no to the..." he whispered, "proposal, do you?"

"No, I have no doubt that the woman loves you, Emmett."

"I was planning this big moment; think I should tone it down?"

"What were you planning, dear?"

"Just after midnight, the orchestra would stop and I would take her on stage and pop the question in front of everyone."

"It sounds divine, but maybe a little re-do is in order? I think the ball and the dress and the ring will be enough without the public aspect of it all, yes?"

"Right… you're right. I'll have to call the organizers and shuffle things."

"Lucky you have a day or so."

"Yes, I do. Mom, what do I do right now, though?"

"Why don't you make a cup of tea, knock on the door and ask if you can come in? After that, ask her what _she _would like to do."

"I can do that! Thanks, Mom!"

"And Emmett..."

"Yes Mom?"

"...Calmly and gently. Only one cup of tea, not thirty. Get it?"

"Baby steps, right?"

"Right, little, itty-bitty steps."

"Thanks!"

A few minutes later, Emmett, with tea in hand, knocked gingerly on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Rose was sitting in the bathtub, a roll of toilet paper was resting on the tub's rim. A small collection of used wads of paper were on the floor by the tub. She was fiddling with her shirt, tying knots in one of the various bits of shredded fabric.

"I made you some tea," Emmett said hopefully, carefully.

Holding out her hands she accepted the tea and took a few sips. After the much needed hydration, she put down the cup and looked up at Emmett.

"I feel like such a whiny pussy."

"Shit, Rose, this is my fault. It's all too much too fast, right?"

"I'm just not used to it. Any of it. I've never been paid this much attention."

"You should have been."

"See? Comments like that? They're incredible, they make me want to scream your name from the roof, but I am soooo not used to it."

"So, you want me to stop complimenting you?"

It wasn't that Emmett was dumb or simple, he was simply clueless.

"Yes, no! I mean, no. I love those compliments. I just needed a moment to digest it all. It's been a crazy whirlwind."

"I'm so fucking sorry, Rose."

"Don't apologize. You had no way of knowing. In fact, I don't think I was aware of it until I opened that box."

There was a hesitant and uneasy moment of silence before Rose continued.

"You know me so well. How is that possible, Emmett? How is it possible that in our short time together it's perfectly clear to me that I can't live without you?"

"You were made for me, beautiful. And I was obviously made for you, too."

"It's just that simple for you, isn't it?

"There's no one else on this planet that I find even half as beautiful, smart, or sexy. Believe me, I've looked. There's nothing complicated about this, Rose. It really is that simple."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, it all started with this leather corset."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, beautiful."

"Oh please, I'm covered in snot and my eyes are puffy."

"Yup and you're still beautiful."

"Liar."

A more comfortable silence settled between them.

"Hey Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to go home? We can scrap all of this and just stay in bed and watch bad movies if you want. Just tell me what you want to do and we'll do it."

"I appreciate that, but I think my whiny girly moment passed. And anyway, Jake would kick my ass if he knew I never wore his creation."

"You sure? I don't want to push you or anything."

"I'm sure, Peaches. Now help me out of here so I can look at my gown. Oh, and I'm STARVING! Crying always makes me hungry."

"Okay. You look at the gown, I'll call room service."

After a few kisses, a much needed squeeze and some cleansing sighs, they left the bathroom.

Rose opened each of her boxes with gusto. Each one was more incredible than the last. There was a deep blue satin corset with black beading. A long deep blue satin skirt. A hoop skirt and crinoline, and perhaps the most extraordinary thing, a bustle covered in peacock feathers. It was breathtaking. She knew it would fit perfectly, too. It was made by Jake after all. There was a box of shoes with both of their names on it, black lace-up for her, shiny black patent for him. The last two boxes had Emmett's name on them. She opened them to find a turn-of-the-century style coat with tails and matching blue satin vest for Emmett. There was a note attached.

_You nosy bitch! I only made the matching vest, you know I don't "do" men. -Jake_

_*****SW*****_

The ball wasn't until Saturday night. They had an entire day to explore. Having never been to England, Rose was ecstatic to explore Bath. They saw more in those hours than they thought possible. They both collapsed into bed as soon as they got back to the hotel. Before they both went comatose, though, Rose called the spa in the hotel and booked two massages for the following day. They were going to need it after so much sightseeing.

By tea time the following day, they were well rested, well fed, and well massaged. Emmett admitted that it was his first, but, "Babe, SO not my last." After biscuits and Earl Grey, Rose started her beauty ritual. A shower was followed by curlers in her hair. While her hair was up, the first layer of makeup was applied. Once hair was down, blown, then pinned into a perfect updo, the final layer of makeup was added.

When Rose came out in her kimono all made up, she expected Emmett to gawk. She simply was not prepared to see Emmett in tails, his hair slicked back, a pair of white gloves in one hand. He was unforgettable. He hadn't moved or said a word, but merely looking at him dressed as he was made her... sweat.

"Emmett Cullen, I think I need you to go to the other room while I dress."

"Modest? Really?"

"No, not at all."

"Then what?"

"You look like a naughty Victorian fantasy come to life and I'm about to start sweating."

He smiled and she nearly fainted.

"Dammit, man! Get out of here. It took me nearly two hours to get my hair and makeup right! Make me sweat some other time."

Smirking, he bowed deeply, then turned and walked out of the room. It took several deep breaths and a cold towel to back of her neck before she was ready to dress.

Shoes on first, followed by hoop skirt and crinolines. The fabric skirt, then bustle and finally the corset, that thankfully zipped up the side. _Thank you, Jake_. When she was finished, she took the hat to the bathroom and placed it just so on her head before re-applying her lipstick. When she knew everything was perfectly in place and she was Emmett's match for the night, she stepped out of the bedroom.

Emmett turned off the television, stood, and turned around. He was sure he was the lucky one in the relationship. Rose was a knock-out. The midnight blue satin offset her skin and golden hair perfectly. She looked like a fucking queen.

"Turn for me, beautiful."

Jake was a genius. How he was able to make her look even more stunning than she already was, was a mystery to him, but he was grateful for the moody prick.

"You look like royalty. So beautiful... always."

"So do you."

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"We shall."

Lightly patting his chest to make sure a certain ring was in place, he stepped out of the room with a queen on his arm.

The ball at the Bath Assembly Rooms was extraordinary. Rose had been to her fair share of them, but being in the right setting, in the right country, with the right person, made everything that much more incredible. The lights sparkled brighter. The musicians were better. The champagne was sweeter.

At just past midnight, Emmett's smile grew just a little broader. It was time. And whereas most men would have been nervous and sweating, Emmett couldn't wait. As he waltzed them toward the balcony which had been roped off, he made eye contact with the guard by the doors. Having made new arrangements with the organizers the day before, the guard swept in, removed the rope, and let them pass. As soon as they were on the balcony, the guard put the rope back in its place. Emmett had made it clear that he wanted privacy and quiet. After speaking with his mother, he knew it was the best thing for Rose.

"Emmett, are we supposed to be out here?"

"I made a few calls."

"You made some calls so that we could stand on the balcony?"

"I have something I want to ask. Originally I was going to take you on stage and ask in front of the entire ball, but I thought something a little more quiet and intimate was in order."

"Emmett, what are you talking about?" asked Rose, surprised and more than a little suspicious.

"Just indulge me, okay?"

Suddenly a little something that Esme told her popped into her head. "_Carlisle and I got married exactly five weeks after we met..." _He wouldn't! Would he? But as all six foot something of Emmett went down on bended knee, Rose knew he would and he was. Her heart leapt to her throat as her pulse quickened.

"Rose, there will never be anyone more perfect for me. My life was beige and dull before you. You've made everything shimmer."

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the largest, most stunning ring she could have ever dared hope for. A simply massive black stone - that she would bet anything was a diamond - was surrounded by hundreds of smaller, glittering white diamonds. As her ring was being pushed slowly onto her ring finger, she couldn't help but think how over-the-top and yet how absolutely perfect it was for her.

"Marry me, Rose?"

Rose could hear the orchestra and the revelry of the dancers from the ballroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see flickering candles and dimly lit chandeliers. But outside, it was just the two of them, the night sky, and the sound of her heart thumping in her ears. It was a perfect moment. No stage, no spotlight, and without the eyes of every guest on them.

Of course her answer was yes, but for some reason her mouth wouldn't quite work. Her tongue was locked in place, her throat was tight. All she could do was nod silently before smiling at her bear of a man. Emmet dazzled her with the largest smile she had ever seen, jumped to his feet, and then grabbed her before twirling her around.

Thrilled, amazed, and happier than she had ever been, she threw her head back and let the world spin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**If you're interested, the Bath Assembly Hall is a real place and just so stunning. **

**Reviews are better than Emmett down on one knee... um ya right. NOTHING is better than Emmett on one knee. Meh, just right me a review anyway mmkay?**


	5. Chapter 5, Tissues

**Reasons why I need a BETA numbers 3,466 and 3,467: Voodoo is one word... so is seafoam. Thank you HollettLA.**

**Ladies (and possibly gents, too) I would LOVE a Banner for _Shop Woman_. I will proudly post any and all that you lovely people make for me! Just remember that Rose is a plus girl... I don't want to see one single rib! My gmail acct is just like my FF acct. I'm waiting...**

**I don't own, I just play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5, Tissues<strong>

Rosalie Hale was a woman prepared for any manner of events. She prided herself on her composure and grace under pressure. As she stared at the rocks - plural - on her finger, she couldn't help but think how utterly surprising, yet how utterly fitting, the past days had been. She felt like the regal air she usually presented was finally warranted. She was finally royalty and wasn't life grand?

As she and Emmett made their way back to her place after their flight, she couldn't help but dream about their future. Rose had promised herself that if by thirty-five she wasn't with someone, she would have a child on her own. That little promise was happily mute now.

"So when do I get to marry you?" Emmett asked as they climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"Anxious, Peaches? You already have me, you know."

"I want more;I always will."

"Can I unpack first? Then we'll tackle 'death do us part' okay?"

"Fine," Emmett huffed as if being told no cookies before dinner.

After opening the door to her apartment, Rose noticed the white envelope with her name on it. Assuming it was simply the rent invoice, she threw it on the couch before dragging her suitcase to the bedroom. Emmett had sent the car back with his case, but couldn't bear to leave Rose for the night.

"Babe, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure, Peaches. Want some tea?"

"Hot chocolate?" Emmett asked, hopefully.

"What are you, six?"

"Yes, eternally."

"Fine, you big baby. Take your shower."

As Emmett started shedding his clothes, Rose made her way to the kitchen, stopping at the couch to pick up the envelope. It was thinner than the normal invoice, however, and after pulling the milk from the fridge and placing it on the counter, she opened the seal and pulled out the stiff stationery.

Yes, Rosalie Hale was a woman prepared for many events... except perhaps for the words on that sheet of paper. As her knees gave out and her glittering composure left her, she sank to the kitchen floor. Never the kind of woman to blame a god she wasn't sure existed, or curse the universe for her misfortunes, Rosalie was at a loss as to what to think, or what to curse. Minutes or hours passed before a pair of familiar feet stopped in front of her.

"Rose? Babe? You okay?"

Instead of attempting to answer his questions - what could she possibly say anyway - she simply handed Emmett the now crumpled sheet of stationery. As he read aloud, a heaviness she had never felt in her life settled itself squarely on her shoulders.

_It is our duty to inform you that as of Monday, 12:01 A.M., you will have exactly forty-five days to vacate the premises. Jules Giovanni, the owner of all three Crescent Arms buildings, has entered into a development deal with King Management. In forty-five days time, this building, along with the surrounding two, will be demolished to make way for a brand new, eco-friendly, and family-friendly condominium/commercial real estate project. We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you, but hope that you might consider the King building as your new residence when it is completed in October 2013._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Royce King, CEO, King Management_

"Fuck. Oh shit, Rose, I don't even know what to say."

"That makes two of us," she answered sardonically.

"Tell me what you want, Rose. Come home with me to the apartment, or I'll buy us a house? A duplex? Whatever you want baby, it's yours."

Her silence was terrifying. He crouched down to her and cradled her head in his massive paws.

"You'll re-build baby. You'll find an even better space for the shop. You'll start again. If anyone could do it, you can."

Rose raised her eyes to meet his. She wished she had the wherewithal to scream, or cry, or throw things. The truth was, she felt numb. But numb wasn't bad. In fact, she decided she liked the feeling and was craving more. Emmett was prepared for tears or even rage. He was ready for her to ask to be held or taken away to his place. Instead, her even tone and lack of emotion was something of a shock to him.

"Get me drunk."

"Rose, I don't think that's the best solution right now."

"Emmett," Rose said a little more sharply than she wanted, "Get. Me. Drunk."

The severity and conviction of her words made him relent. He couldn't put himself in her shoes, but even he could understand the compulsion. Nodding his head, he stood up, putting out his hand for her to take. When she was on her feet again, the weight she felt seemed to double. She leaned on Emmett as they made their way out the door, down the stairs, and toward the closest bar.

Emmett sat with her as she consumed more shots than he could ever hope to. Drinking wasn't something that Rose particularly liked to do. But the situation called for it. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to analyze or plan. She didn't certainly didn't want to talk. She just wanted Jack... and Jim... and Jose. When she was satisfactorily sloshed and so numb she couldn't feel her own face, she looked to a very fuzzy Emmett and nodded as best she could. She couldn't remember much else. But she remembered being placed on something soft and comfortable. She remembered being kissed. She remembered...  
><em><strong><br>**__*****SW*****_

It wasn't a call he wanted to make, but when his assistant called him at eight fifteen on Monday morning, he had no choice. He simply had to go to the office, no matter how much he wanted to take care of Rose instead. Reluctantly, he called Bella. Bella seemed the best option at the time. Alice would be too loud; his mother would be too clingy. Bella would be supportive but calm and that's what Rose needed most.

"Bella?"

"Emmett! How did it go? She said 'yes,' right?"

"She did, it was perfect."

"You sound sad or something. Emm what's going on?"

Emmett told her the entire story; the letter, the drinking, and Rose's current sleeping state. Without even asking, Bella assured him that she would be there within fifteen minutes. Bella's work schedule was flexible as a web designer and tech blogger. He could see her packing up her laptop and cords, stuffing them in her bag, and running out of the apartment. The knock on his door came just as he was putting on his tie.

"Bella, thank you so much. I just couldn't bear her waking up alone."

"You're a good man, Charlie Brown."

Emmett chuckled. Bella's relentless geek tendencies always threw him for a loop. He certainly never would have thought that his uptight, OCD, flawlessly impeccable brother Edward, would have fallen for the often silly and hopelessly uncoordinated Bella Swan. But it worked for them.

"She's going to be seriously hung-over."

"Yup. Aspirin?"

"In the bathroom cabinet."

"Great. Get out of here."

"Thanks, Bells."

"Welcome, you big lug."

After a hug goodbye, Emmett left, reluctantly, for the office. Bella pulled out her laptop, plugged it in, and settled into the bed beside Rose, ready for whatever might happen. There were tissues, paper towel, water, Gatorade, antacids, aspirin, and even a garbage bin... just in case. It was nearly two and a half hours after arriving that Rose stirred. She mumbled, she fidgeted, she opened her eyes, closed them, then slept for another hour. When she woke up for the second time, it wasn't pretty, not that Bella thought it would be.

"Fuuuuuuck," Rose slurred.

"Yup, I can imagine."

"Not Emmett."

"Me Bella, you Rose."

"B-B-B..."

"Need to hurl?"

Making some rather weird noises that resulted in a decidedly un-ladylike belch, Rose finally felt like she could think.

"I feel better now."

"Shit, I hope so."

"Emmett?"

"He had to go to work, he really didn't want to though. He called me to make sure you weren't alone when you woke up."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Aspirin and water are next to you."

As Rose slowly and carefully sat up, she grabbed her head and moaned. After swallowing the Asprin with several gulps of water, she thanked Bella again.

"Anything else you need?"

"Tea?"

"Sure thing. Why don't you try getting up and taking a shower?"

"Good idea."

As Bella bounded out of the bedroom, Rose shuffled her way from the bed to the bathroom. Happily, Emmett had the foresight to undress her, leaving her only in her panties and one of his gym shirts. Turning on the water and taking off what little she was wearing, she stepped into the shower and reveled in the feeling of the hot water washing away the remnants of the previous night. Feeling more human, she stepped out, put on a kimono that she kept at Emmett's place, and walked out to meet Bella.

Waiting at the kitchen counter was a cup of tea, some toast, and a smiling, knowing Bella.

"You look so much better."

"He told you, right?"

"Yeah, he told me."

Rose nodded as she sat on the counter stool and took the tea into her hands. Until that moment, the reality of her situation had seemed distant. The weight she felt the night before suddenly came back and she would have done anything for blissful nothingness once again. She wasn't aware she was crying until Bella's little arms were wrapped around her.

"What am I going to do, Bella?"

"Whatever you want to do," she answered confidently.

"Do you know how hard I worked for that store? How many sacrifices and brick walls I came up against?"

Bella wouldn't let go as Rose unloaded.

"It took everything I had to get to where I am. And I did it. Me, only me. I did everything alone. No one helped me and now some piss-ant, rich asshole is taking everything away from me!"

Angry tears made their way down Rosalie's face. She didn't know who this Royce King guy was, but she was ready to rip his heart out and stomp on it if she ever met the prick.

"What do I do now? Huh? What the hell do I do now?"

"Whatever you decide," said Bella, steadily, calmly, "you're not alone anymore Rose. We've all got your back. Emmett, me, Edward, the whole fucking clan, we've got you."

She wasn't sure what set off her second round of tears, the anger and pain she felt at losing everything she worked for, or the unbridled support that Bella assured her of. Whatever it was though, she cried herself dry. Bella never let go and simply let her get it all out. When she was finished with her tears, Bella set to work making another cup of tea and handing Rose a glass of Gatorade.

"Drink up. Emmett would kick my ass if you weren't in perfect health when he got home."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you... for everything."

"Oh, please, we're family. If you think some red eyes and a snotty nose are going to..."

But Rose cut her off.

"Bella... I mean it. I've never had a friend who would take care of me the way you just did and I don't mean making me tea."

"I need a second Bridesmaid; can I count on you?" Bella asked without needing to think twice about it.

Rose snickered.

"As long as you don't put me in seafoam green, I'm there."

"Nope. Pea Soup green."

The two friends - soon to be sisters - stared at each other for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter. Doubled over as their stomachs began to cramp, they made their way to couch to catch their breaths and calm down.

"God, my cheeks hurt!" Rose exclaimed.

"I have the worst stitch in my side!" Bella countered.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Bella shrugged before answering the door. Rose could hear Alice and Esme's voices.

Seconds later, Alice came barreling toward her and sucked her into a death-trap hug. All Rose could do was smile and let the little girl squeeze. When she caught sight of Esme, the largest bouquet of antique orange roses wrapped in a massive green satin bow was in her hands. She tilted her head and nodded comfortingly at her as Alice, finally, loosened her grip.

"Fucking jerks!" Alice yelled as she made her way to kitchen.

"Yeah, we've established that," Bella confirmed.

"How are you holding up, dear?" Esme asked, concerned.

"About as well as I can, Esme."

"The roses are from Emmett, we ran into the delivery guy in the lobby," Esme said, handing her the stunning bouquet.

Rose read the small note attached and smiled knowing that the sentiment was true.

_We'll work it out, I promise. _

_-Love you, Emmett._

"So, I'm guessing either Emmett told you or the little devil over there can suddenly see the future?"

"I called Emmett to see how the weekend went. I knew something was wrong so I pulled the Mom card and got it out of him. I hope you're not upset?"

"That he told you? No. Everyone would have to find out sooner or later." Rose paused sniffing something strange in the air. "What smells so... greasy?"

"Cheesy chili fries and mozzarella sticks. It's my surefire hangover cure!" Alice yelled from the kitchen. "Oh! And milkshakes!"

"Alice, how am I going to fit into Bella's pea green bridesmaid dress if eat all that?"

The squeal that came from the kitchen was high-pitched and excited. A moment later, Alice showed up arms full of greasy, messy goodness.

"I was wondering what took her so long... wait, did you say pea green? I sooo didn't okay that, Bella."

By the time Emmett came home, all four women in his life were laughing. It was a golden sound that made his work-laden heart happy.

"HI EMMETT!" they all seemed to say together as he walked through the door and toward the living room.

"Ladies... I see you've been taking care of Rose."

"They did, they were wonderful," Rose said, looking each of them in the eye. "I have a fitting tomorrow for my bridesmaid dress."

"That's great, baby. I'm just going to change," said Emmett as he made his way to the bedroom.

Once there, Emmett had to check himself. He knew what he looked like on the outside, but inside, he was all mush. That mush was threatening to make him cry just then. He loved Rose and he loved every woman out there, too. Knowing that they were there for her when she needed it the most? Knowing that she was going to walk down an aisle as a sister and a bridesmaid? Knowing that every woman out there had learned to love her like he did? It was that good kind of overwhelming. That kind of overwhelming that made you feel too fucking lucky for your own good. He splashed some water on his face, changed, and readied himself for the love-fest outside.

When he reached the living room, though, Rose was saying goodbye to everyone. Some quick goodbyes from him and Rose and Emmett were alone.

"Thank you for sending Bella. She was great."

"Welcome. Sorry about Mom, she used some kind of voodoo to get me talking."

"It's fine, really. I needed her, too. And even Alice with her chili cheese fries."

"So Ms. Bridesmaid..."

"I know, she asked me this morning; I was very touched."

"It'll be our practice run, I'll be up there too," Emmett winked.

"Great."

Emmett pulled Rose into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

"Have you thought about things at all?"

"Just here and there. I don't have any answers or solutions yet for the store, but I know I want to stay in the city."

"Okay, babe."

"I'll start looking at places soon."

"So you don't want to stay here?"

"It's only one bedroom... I mean; one big bedroom, but that won't work."

"Won't work?"

"Where are we sticking the kids?"

"Kids?" Emmett asked clueless.

"Yes, all three of them."

"Ahh, we have three kids, hmm?"

"Of course, we do. The first two were boys and I thought I was done, but we both wanted a girl, we tried for a third."

"I'd like two of each, please - that way we can be even when we play football."

"Four! You want four kids? You expect me to pop out all four of them, too?"

"You pop out as many as you want... we'll adopt the rest."

"You're amazing, you know that, Emmett?"

"You make me amazing."

"That was cheesy, but completely effective."

As they kissed in the front hall, Rose knew that the important decisions had already been made. No matter what, she was marrying Emmett. Together, one way or another, they were going to have a gaggle of kids. Those kids would be raised in the city along with their cousins; stupid Brady Bunch themed visions danced through her head. The rest - her business to be exact - would work itself out, after all, her family promised it would.

_*****SW*****_

It was while having lunch with Jake the following day that Alice called Rose. She was so excited that she was barely understandable.

"Alice, honey, you need the calm down, I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"Just get you're ass down here... NOW!" Alice finally said clearly.

"Jake, get the check, we're going downtown."

Thirty minutes later, Rose and Jake showed up at the gallery that Alice worked in downtown. It was the sort of neighborhood that used to be slummy, then became popular, and was now the hot place to be. The gallery that Alice worked in was just around the corner from a busy avenue and across from a patisserie that made the most incredible truffles. As soon as Alice saw her and Jake, she waved wildly.

"Oh my God, you're just in time!"

"In time for what?"

"Come on, she should be here any second."

"Who? What the hell is going on."

"Just follow me!"

Taking one of both Rose and Jake's hands, Alice pulled them through the gallery, out the door, and took a right. They were standing in front of an empty gallery.

"Girlfriend, when did you stop taking your medication?" Jake asked as he rolled his eyes.

"This is, I mean was, the Noir Gallery. Awful stuff, I mean so tacky. Everyone was happy when they closed, seriously I think it may have been a mob front or something, you should have seen the classless train of people that came in and out of this place..."

"Valium, my kingdom for a Valium," Jake mumbled while Alice kept talking.

"Alice, this is all really interesting," Rose said, interrupting, "but what does this have to do with me?"

"It's empty! Don't you get it, Rose?"

"Not yet, I don't."

"It's perfect for you! The location cannot be beat. Think about it, you've got trendy women, rich women, coming in and out of the gallery, even the offbeat hipster chicks... plus it's a completely bare space. You can design it however you want."

"You mean, open the shop back up... here?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"She's right, diva. It is a perfect location," Jake confirmed as he watched a tattooed - from head-to-toe - girl wearing black lace and hot pink leopard walk by. "I mean, totes perfect, diva."

Rose, not sure she was ready to even think of her shop yet, started shaking her head no, when a striking woman with bright red curls walked up to them.

"Are you Alice?" asked the woman in the impeccably tailored black pinstripe suit.

"I am!" Alice said as she bounced on her toes. "This is my sister-in-law, Rose. It just so happens that she's in the market for a new storefront. The building her current store is in was just sold and she had to close shop."

"That's very unfortunate. I'm Victoria, by the way. It's a good thing you called as soon as you did. I can't imagine a space this nice in such a trendy neighborhood is going to stay vacant for very long." Victoria pulled a key ring from her bag, fiddled with the grate and the lock, and then opened the door. "Shall we?"

Alice, Rose, and Jake stepped through. Victoria followed, closed and locked the door, then walked to the back to turn on the lights. It took much longer than Rose expected and when the lights came on, she understood why... the place was massive! Of course, it would have to be for a gallery, but it was an incredibly daunting space for a lingerie store.

"Hardwood floors, new recessed lighting, central air of course, new wiring and a bathroom. The storage area is actually upstairs instead of in the back. It's the same size as the downstairs space, naturally. The owner is a very nice man and a happy little detail for you, Rose, this building is within a ten block historical district. That means it can't be torn down… at least not without a lot of drama." Victoria smiled.

"It's... Christ this is huge! I don't even need half this much space, Alice."

"Think big!" Alice said. "You have the most awesome taste, plus once people see you all dressed up the way you get, they're going to want your stuff for more than just the bedroom... you could branch out a little... Rose, you could be HUGE!"

As the three went upstairs, Rose couldn't help but think what a waste of some wonderful space the old gallery would be for her alone. She appreciated what Alice was saying, but part of the appeal for her repeat customers in the old store was the intimacy. She could cut the downstairs space in half and still have more than enough room... what did she do with the rest of the space? As she marveled at the arched windows and the incredible light coming through, she noticed Jake taking Alice's hand and pulling her into a tango. As they flew across the floor, an inkling of an idea formed in her head.

_Jake... Jake... Hmm... Jake._

She ran downstairs and spoke to Victoria about rent and lease details. As she was finishing up, Alice and Jake showed up, flushed from their command performance.

"Victoria, how long do I have before someone else takes it?"

"If you're serious about it, I could probably hold someone off for say... 48 hours?"

"Perfect. That's perfect. Hopefully, I'll be in touch before then."

A handshake and an exchange of business cards later, all four left the old gallery. Alice went back to work while Rose and Jake walked across the street for a coffee and some truffles.

"I know you and you're up to something. You better spill, diva."

"I want that space, but I don't want it all for me."

"Okay, I'll give; who else do you want it for?"

"You."

"Come again?"

"You, Jake."

"What?"

"Your own design studio, Jake. There's plenty of space for both of us. You can have the upstairs and I'd split the downstairs in half... half for the store and half for stock. It's perfect."

"But..."

"Shut up and let me finish." Besides the bitch face, Jake didn't complain. "You need clients. Esme has a little black book full of women who need couture clothes and can afford them. I have a little black book full of women who want costumes and are willing to pay out the nose for the kind of work you do. But we both know you need a babysitter and Lord knows what your books look like."

"What books?"

"Exactly. Come in the space with me; let me manage both of us... like a joint venture. I can do it and Jake, we could both make a ton of money if we play our cards right."

"I can't pay for any of this, you know that. What about rent?"

"Forget about it, at least for now. Between me and Emmett, we'll make it work."

Jake looked at her skeptically.

"We're going to kill each other."

"We thrive off killing each other."

"My own studio?"

"Your own studio, Jake."

"Shit."

"I know."

"But, what about..."

Rose cut him off.

"We'll figure all of the 'what abouts.' I promise. Just tell me you're willing to take the risk, Jake."

"You won't leave me, right? You know I'm useless without your bitch-ass bossing me around."

"You are going to be so sorry you admitted that out loud. But I won't leave you, Jake. You make me look too damn good."

"Don't make me regret this, diva."

"Back at you, bitch."

Jake stuck out his hand. As Rose took and shook it, a world of possibilities ran through her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**True story about seafoam green bridesmaid dresses... I had to wear one once. It wasn't a good time.**

**Reviews are like tissues, (work with me on this), always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6, Bathing Suits

**I am going to admit that I blushed furiously and had to put on a fan while writing this chapter. I only hope you find you need a fan, too!**

**Miss HollettLA was my hyphen queen, (hyphen-queen? lol) this week. No fooling, every paragraph there was some hyphen nonsense. So thank you for your incredible patience.**

**Link to the bathing suit outfit on my profile and here: http : /www . polyvore . com/chapter_swimsuits/set?id=33574776  
><strong>

**I don't own, I just play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6, Bathing Suits<strong>

As they landed in Vegas for Bella and Edward's combined Bachelorette and Bachelor weekend, Rose was finishing an email from Esme. Apparently, the red velvet that the chaise lounge had been upholstered in was awful. It was closer to cherry than blood and the quality was a disaster. Although they had different aesthetics, Rose trusted Esme implicitly when it came to her design know-how. The construction downstairs in the shop was complete. While the crew was finishing up Jake's studio, Rose had left the shop in Esme's capable hands. As Emmett grabbed Rose's bag from the overhead bin, Rose smiled as she read the last few lines from Esme's email.

_No worries, dear. I found some divine deep purple velvet near by. After some shameless flirting, I got it for 25% off. The old broad still has it!_

As Emmett pushed Rose gently off the plane, Rose answered Esme, thanking her for her quick thinking and flirting skills. She was looking forward to the long weekend. Her head had been focused on nothing but the shop for weeks. As soon as she and Jake had decided to take the plunge, it had been full steam ahead. It had been exhausting, but a good kind. The weekend with the family was just what she needed, plus she had never been to Vegas and was looking forward to all the neon.

Originally the idea had been a suite for the girls and a suite for the boys. Emmett nixed that early on. He plainly stated that he needed uncompromised access to Rose anytime he wanted and he wasn't going to sneak around like a teenager to make out with his fianceé. So, three rooms were booked instead at all-suite hotel. Opting for a non-casino hotel meant that the group could sit by the pool in relative quiet and face the noise only if they so chose.

Once settled into their rooms - Alice insisted that at least be on the same floor - the group agreed to meet-up at the pool. Edward and Bella were soon followed by Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett coming down last thanks to some heavy petting from Emmett. He had no intention of molesting her, but when Rose walked out of the bathroom in her swimsuit, it was all he could do not to maul her. In a strapless, deep-cut, leopard-print one piece swimsuit, Rose looked like something from a glamour magazine from the fifties. Marilyn had nothing on Rose, though.

With her hair pulled back and a bottle of sunblock in her hands, Rose sauntered out of the bathroom completely unaware of what seeing her like that would do to Emmett. She simply wanted him to slather some block on her back - she was maniacal about SPF. But as Emmett stood there slack jawed, watching her leopard-covered ass swish to the closet, his dick reacted. When Rose bent over to grab a pair of leopard espadrilles, he moaned... loudly.

"Are you okay?"

"Come here, please."

Confused, Rose walked toward him. When she was within arms length, Emmett grabbed her, spun her around and pulled her against his body.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you in that bathing suit does to me?"

"Maybe," she teased.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, as he ground his groin into her backside.

"You mean that hard thing digging into my ass, yes, I feel it."

As Emmett's hand dropped and grazed the side of her thigh, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Emmett, everyone's waiting."

"Let them fucking wait," he growled as his hand made its way to her chest.

As his hand dipped underneath her suit and squeezed her breast, her knees buckled. Luckily, Emmett was there to keep her upright. Grabs turned into rubbing and rubbing turned into some serious rolling on the bed. But before things got too far, Rose found the willpower to step of the bed and splash some cold water on her neck.

"Now," said Rose, as she slowly started cooling off. "I would like for you to put some block on my back. Then we are going to meet everyone down by the pool and pretend we aren't sex-hungry animals."

"I'm not that good of an actor, sweetheart."

Rose smiled to herself in the mirror because no, he wasn't.

"Okay, okay, give me a minute to calm down here. Put some clothes on or something babe. I can't concentrate with your ass swishing around... all round and full. God, I just want to grab your cheeks and squeeze until..."

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry."

Rose's smile widened as she tried her very best to not "swish" as she pulled her skirt from the closet. After slipping on her espadrilles and reaching for her hat with the leopard scarf and sunglasses, Emmett was sufficiently calm enough to slather her back. Before they stepped out of their room, Rose placed the hat on her head. As they were waiting for the elevator, Emmett whispered into her ear "you're mine later." The shivers down her spine had nothing to do with the overly aggressive air conditioning in the hotel.

When Rose and Emmett made it to the pool, four sets of knowing eyes met them. If Rose were prone to blushing, she would have. As it was, only one person could ever make her blush and he was busy diving into the pool.

"Rose, you are the only person I know who could pull off leopard on leopard... on leopard," said Alice half in jest, half in awe. Too much leopard was always considered a no-no, something akin to frosted pink lipstick and teased hair, but Rose pulled it off with ease.

"Alice, my love, if you're a good girl, I'll teach you how someday," answered Rose with a flounce of her skirt.

As the afternoon wore on, and in between drinks and dips in the pool, the six spoke of weddings, vacations, and plans of the future. Instead of some tropical beach, Edward and Bella were going to Japan. Each had their own and shared reasons. Edward was a sushi fanatic and Bella was an Otaku fan. Both loved the art and hoped to find some large pieces for their new loft. Jasper and Alice had planned a month-long tour of Southeast Asia in the coming months before trying for kids. Since their wedding a few years back had been in Mexico, they had simply stayed on for an extra couple of days. All the talk of honeymoons inspired Rose to ask Emmett if he had any ideas about their own; he simply grinned and nodded at his brothers. Rose's fruitless attempts at getting the secret from him grew exhausting after the first hour and she simply gave up.

The following day - and the rest of their trip - was all planned out. Knowing that they would see so little of each other, Alice made a reservation for them at the new trendy steak place on the strip. The reservation was early, at six; it was that or "eleven thirty, miss," or so said the snooty girl on the phone when Alice called to set it up. At five, they parted company to get ready.

Knowing full well what Emmett's reaction had been to her bathing suit, Rose was ready to push his will power. She had packed all kinds of glittery over-the-top ensembles for her nights in Vegas, but there was one she was saving for a club night that screamed to be worn if for no other reason than to torture Emmett. It was just slutty enough to keep him panting during dinner but covered enough for a nice dinner.

As Emmett was showering, Rose pulled her clothes on. Her black satin pants clung to her legs like gloves. The tight, metallic shirt that hugged her tits then fell just to the swell of her ass was actually a dress... on her tall frame it was something else, though. She heard the water stop just as she stepped into her hot pink sequined heels. As she threaded the long drop earrings into her ears, the bathroom door opened, and she could feel the steam on her back.

"Babe, I was thinking of wearing my charcoal slacks with the..."

A smile curled onto her lips. She turned slowly, knowing full well what she was doing.

"With the?" she asked, coyly.

Naked, still damp, and growing harder by the second, Emmett stood by the bed, panting. It was all Rosalie could do not to kneel and aid his sticky little situation, but she hoped the pay-off of their delayed pleasure would be worth it. As Emmett's hand found its way to his dick, he grabbed tightly and pulled up. Rose licked her lips involuntarily. When he started stalking her, hand firmly attached to his length, Rose knew she either had to stop him now, or let the inevitable happen.

"Get dressed, Peaches."

Emmett growled. The way she always hissed the last "s" in "Peaches," made him horny. It was downright Pavlovian.

"The charcoal pants are great. Why don't you wear the dark blue shirt with it, Peaches?"

"Rose..." His voice held a warning.

"See now, if you're a really, really, good boy, I'll give you a show later."

"You're testing my fucking patience."

"Yes, I am. Can you handle that?"

"I'm going to be hard all night until you fuck me."

"Dramatic, much?" Rose sassed as she swished her way past Emmett to the bathroom to put on some makeup.

Emmett had been cockblocked twice in one day by his fucking family and he was starting to resent them. First, she paraded around all afternoon in leopard, her tits bouncing with every step due to the lack of support in that fucking bathing suit. Then she squeezed the girls until they were mashed together and high enough to graze her fucking chin in that tight fucking silver shirt. Those goddamn heels and the tight fucking pants weren't helping either. He could see the curve of her full ass and all kinds of illegal thoughts passed through his mind.

Oh, she'd put on a show for him later. After what she was putting him through, she was going to strip for him. After he fucked her the first time bent over the goddamn armchair, he was going to make sure she didn't come until he was good and ready for her to. He'd make her watch him jerk off... twice. He'd slap his hard dick against her clit over and over until she begged... cried for him to touch her. When she was a quivering undone mess, then and only then would he lick her until she came. Satisfied with his evil plans, he started dressing. Of course, when Rose walked back out of the bathroom, her lips glossy and red, her eyes lined, her eyelashes twenty fucking miles long, all he wanted to do was bury himself in her wet, hot folds - revenge be fucking damned.

_*****SW*****_

Dinner was twelve kinds of torture for Emmett. When a drop of sauce fell on the swell of Rose's left tit, he thought he would die. It was only made worse when she casually wiped it away with her pinky then sucked. He wasn't lying when he told her he was going to be hard all dinner long, either. To prove his point, Emmett would periodically take Rose's hand and rest it on his dick. Every single time she looked at him with a shocked expression as if she had no idea a man could have a hard-on that long. In truth, he never had. But Rose kept his blood pumping in all the right places. His dick actually twitched when he noticed the waiter blatantly checking out her rack. Fuck, he loved that other men found her hot. Any time some guy did a double take, he puffed out his chest. If he had a shirt that said, "That's right, all that right there is mine," he would wear it proudly and all the fucking time.

When dinner was finally – thankfully – over, Emmett threw his black AMEX on the table before anyone could even start calculations and arguments. He wanted out and he wanted it now. As soon as the receipt was signed, all six made their way to the lobby. Alice and Jasper decided to try their luck at the tables, while Bella and Edward decided on a walk to the Bellagio's dancing fountains. Emmett issued some rushed goodnights then grabbed Rose's hand, found a taxi, and let his knee bounce the entire ride until they pulled up to the hotel.

The trip up the elevator, down the hall, and through the hotel room door to his salvation took six agonizing minutes. Once inside, he pawed at his shirt feeling suddenly constricted and claustrophobic. He needed the infernal fucking thing off. Useless to combat his own impatience, he simply pulled the shirt from his body, wrestler-style. If Rose hadn't been mesmerized by the display in front of her, she might have found it amusing. Instead, she felt herself getting wet. He was more frantic than she had ever seen him. It was an exquisite turn-on.

"You leave those fucking heels on, you understand me?" He snarled, angrily.

A shiver ran up Rose's spine as she realized her little plan may have worked too well. Untying her halter and pulling it off, she let the fabric fall to the ground. Unclasping her strapless black bustier as Emmett kicked his shoes off, that shiver turned to a cold sweat. She was shaking with need. Emmett mashed his teeth together, lip curled in aggression when she stepped out of her shoes. She calmly explained she simply needed to take her pants off. The explanation hardly pacified the beast in front of her. Stark naked and hard as a fucking monolith, Emmett stared as Rose stepped back into her heels, pulled the panties from her ass and let them fall.

Emmett felt possessed.

Before she could even step out of her lacy scrap of fabric, Emmett's arms were around her, his hands digging into her ass. His mouth was on her neck, sucking... hard. The sheer force of his passion caused her to step back. Their momentum was only stopped by the nearly full-length windows overlooking the lit-up Vegas strip. Rose knew Emmett was a big guy; that much was obvious. And while she was sure he lifted weights at the gym, she also knew exactly how much she weighed. So when Emmett lifted her up by the ass cheeks and pressed her firmly against the windows, her first reaction was to be impressed. She didn't have time for a second reaction, however, because Emmett's thick and impossibly hard dick impaled her.

Rock met silk and pushed silk's seams to the limit unapologetically. With every ounce of power in his body he plunged into her body. No thrust was deep enough, fast enough. The blood he drew from sucking on her neck so consistently made him hungrier. She was his lifeblood and no mere dram of her would ever satisfy him. He needed more from her body and took it like a vampire, like some purely, instinctual, base creature. Every push into her burning core was a triumph. With every pull her kitty begged him to come back. Sucked in by her flesh over and over again, he gave in and let his body take over, leaving his consciousness somewhere by the elevator banks.

All Rose could do was savor the ride, breathless and blank-minded. Emmet drove into her wildly. Her heels dug into his ass as it contracted and released with every thrust. He welcomed the sting. He welcomed every straining muscle in his body as he pushed himself in and out of his woman's body. As he nailed her, images flashed through his head: Rose in see-through lingerie. Rose in tight fucking pants. Rose in swimsuits Rose... Rose... Rose...

Their furious tempo couldn't last long, though. All too soon Emmet bombarded into Rose with such force, she heard the window glass creak in its frame. Something close to a howl fell from his lips as he emptied himself into Rose's pliant body. Shaky and spent, Emmett did his best to lower Rose to the ground as his knees gave out. As if falling before an altar, he kneeled before Rose, lightheaded and rubbery.

Before he had the breath to ask her if she was hurt, if he had finally pushed her body to its breaking point as he sometimes feared he might, Rose's own shaky hand trailed the length of her slit. Dipping her pointer finger deep inside, she could feel Emmett's release and she let out a strangled moan. She'd never been attacked with such ardor. She'd never made a man feral. And while he may left her body satisfied, she was not.

Fingers wet with her lover's slickness, she touched her over-stimulated clit. In awe, Emmett simply watched as the woman before him arched her back off the windows, spread her legs a little wider, and rubbed gently. Every now again she would wince at the intensity, slow down, then speed back up. She knew that Emmett's face was precisely at the apex of her legs. She knew she was putting on a show and it only made her coil tighter. Exquisitely sore and aching from his mind-shattering strike, she needed her release. But it wasn't until she felt his hands on her upper thighs, squeezing with what strength he had left, that she began to let go.

When she felt his warm breath as he whispered "Fuck, Rose," she shook. As his thumbs dug into her flesh just as her heels has dug into his only minutes ago, she couldn't hold back any more. As a wave of heat hit her abdomen and spread through her body, she came vigorously. Her head smacked into the glass behind her, her hands clenched, and air stopped filling her lungs.

As tears of satisfaction slipped down her face, she gave into the exhaustion and went slack over Emmett's still kneeling frame. She could feel him stirring beneath her. Slowly pulling herself back up, she looked down at the man on his knees. He was in awe of her. There was simply no other way to explain his state except awe. When he was sure she was secure and not going to flop again, he maneuvered himself to his feet. Taking her hand, he led her to the bed. As he curled himself around her, letting his soft dick rest against her ass, his arms crossed underneath her tits, he promised her would only fall asleep after he was sure she had drifted off. Once she was still, once her heart beat steadily and slowly once again, he gave himself permission to sleep. He closed his eyes knowing full well that her sequined heels were still on her feet, as per his request.

_*****SW*****_

Rose smiled as she observed Bella, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Is that really me?" Bella asked shyly, unsure.

Out of her element of computers, skinny jeans, Converse, and clever t-shirts, Bella was a different animal. Gone were the quirky remarks and goofy tendencies and present was a lovely, quiet woman whom Rose easily saw Edward falling for. Completely clueless about weddings, dresses, or party planning in general, Bella had let Alice take the reins for her wedding. Rose had seen the insane Cinco De Mayo wedding that Alice and Jasper had and was worried for Bella. She needn't have worried. For all of Bella's insistence on keeping things simple and modern, Alice had done no such thing. Somehow Alice knew what was just right for Bella and Edward and the impossibly sweet and romantic wedding of which she was a part was the result.

As Bella looked at the all lace, floor-length gown, complete with fingerless lace gloves and pearls woven through her hair, Rose winked at Alice. Alice beamed. She saw the wedding in her head and had been planning for months now, but to see everything in its place, to see Bella in her all her lacy glory, made her eyes water. When Bella's father, Charlie, knocked on the door and stepped into the room with the three women, Rose had the distinct impression that he was trying his damnedest not to cry.

"You ready, baby girl?" Charlie asked, in the same quiet, steady voice that Bella had been speaking in all day.

She nodded. The four made their way out of the tent and into the sunshine of the botanical garden. When the botanical garden's special events coordinator saw them, she cued the musicians to start. It was Rose who went down the aisle first through the English rose garden. In her soft yellow chiffon dress complete with a bouquet of lily-of-the-valley, all she could see was Emmett ahead. He had said this wedding would be their "practice run". She smiled and winked as his grin grew from ear-to-ear.

The time-honored vows and practiced words of Bella and Edward's wedding ceremony were met with sweet tears and sniffling noses. Once the vows were over and the newly married couple kissed, it was off to pictures. When the group joined the rest of the guests under the large reception tent, the party started. Small, intimate, mismatched tables of no more than six people were covered in mismatched tablecloths, china, silverware, and stemware. Every table was covered in mismatched candlesticks, stunning arrangements of roses and hydrangeas, and little elements such as old tea cups and antique postcards.

After the cutting of a simply stunning cake covered in sugar flowers, the couple took the dance floor. Halfway through their first dance to Frank Sinatra's "I've Got a Crush on You", a song that Edward had emailed Bella after their first date, Bella and Edward waved other couples to the floor. As Emmett pulled Rose into his arms, he laughed.

"What?"

"It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I think this might be the first time I've ever seen you in something other than black, red, or purple."

"I'm just not a pastels kind of girl."

"No, you're not. Damn good thing I love you anyway."

"You're a nut, you know that? It was a lovely ceremony," Rose said honestly.

"Bella looked beautiful. Edward actually smiled... Weird, I know. You look beautiful Rose, even in pastels."

"Thanks, Peaches."

After a twirl, Rose came back to Emmett's chest.

"Any ideas about our first dance, babe?"

"Maybe. You?"

"Maybe."

"We need to set a date first. I know the shop's kept you busy, but I'm still itching to make an honest woman of you."

"I'm way past honest at this point, Emmett. How about right after the new year?"

"How about New Year's?"

"New Year's Eve? This New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, this New Year's Eve."

"Oh, Emmett. There's so much going on. The shop and..."

"And nothing. Just marry me on New Year's Eve, Rose. Please, just marry me."

"That's only five months away!"

"Babe, between you, me, Alice, Mom, and Jake, there's nothing we can't do in five months."

"Christ."

"Was that a 'yes' Christ, or a 'no' Christ?"

"That was a 'maybe' Christ," Rose said with a sly smile, knowing full well that before the stroke of midnight this year, she would be Mrs. Rosalie Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So a much happier chapter and things are moving along, right? **

**Dying to hear if you *ahem* enjoyed *ahem* this...**

**Reviews are like hot pink sequined heels, glittering and fucking sexy as all get out!**


	7. Chapter 7, Ironic Hipster Shirts

**So we all enjoyed the last chapter... yay! You like me, you really like me.**

**Thanks to HollettLA for another faboo beta job. Seriously, she rox rainbow sox.**

**I don't own, I just own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>**, Ironic Hipster T-shirts**

It wasn't that Rose was a bitch exactly, she was simply... precise. She knew exactly what she wanted and if things weren't up to her standards, then there was hell to pay. As the real estate agent showed her and Emmett yet another massive condo with no life but plenty of brand new stainless steel appliances, Rose drifted off. In her head she saw a space that was all theirs. She saw a lipstick-red dining room with a black chandelier. She saw concrete countertops and a black French-door refrigerator. She saw a massive four-poster cast iron bed with roses crawling up the posts. But she couldn't see any of that in the cookie-cutter modern apartments the real estate agent insisted on showing them.

"Babe," Emmett said when he noticed she had drifted off. "Rose, come on snap out of it."

"I'm done. Let's get out of here. Ummm... what the hell is his name again?" She asked Emmett.

"We've seen twenty-three apartments with the guy and don't know his name?"

"Work with me here, Emmett."

"Hey, Sam, I think we've had enough."

"You sure? We haven't even seen the master bath yet."

"Uh, yeah. This isn't for us."

Rose gave Sam the sweetest bitchface she could and walked out of the apartment where she took a big breath.

"There's no rush you know. We can stay at my place until we find just the right place," he assured her as his arm rested on her shoulders.

"I know. But I just like the idea of starting our new life together in a new place. A place that ours."

"We'll keep looking, then."

"Thank you."

"You know I can't say no to you."

Emmett dropped Rose off at the store before having the driver take him in the opposite direction for a lunch meeting. His phone rang at a red light and as he answered he heard a squeal on the other line. It could only be one person.

"Good news, Alice?"

"Oh my God, yes!"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, lay it on me."

"I found it!"

"You found what?"

"Only the most perfect location for your wedding!"

"Okay, I give, where?"

"At the Copa..." Alice started singing, "Copacabana, the hottest spot north of Havana!"

He was amused by her enthusiasm but a dance club just seemed like a cheesy place for a wedding. Actually, he was surprised that Alice would have even suggested it.

"Alice, no offense, but a dance club seems kind of ho-hum, you know?"

"No, no, no, silly. Not the club... the Copacabana Palace Hotel... in Rio! It's perfect, right? I mean you're taking Rose to Isle Esme for the honeymoon anyway, this way you're already in Brazil and..."

Emmett put Alice on speaker as she prattled on and on. She was saying something about charm when the hotel's website loaded on his phone. The pictures were small on the screen, but he could see enough to know it was just right.

"Alice," Emmett interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You're a genius. It's perfect. Make it happen, okay?"

"Silly man, I already have. It's booked! You can say you love me endlessly and forever now."

"I'll love you endlessly and forever, Alice. Hey, when you bounce over to Rose's shop, remember the honeymoon is a surprise."

"Yup. Surprise. Got it."

"Okay, I gotta go. We just pulled up to my meeting."

"Make lots of money, Emmett... you're gonna need it!" Alice sang.

He smiled and hung up the phone. Emmett didn't flaunt his money, no one in the family did. But however much people assumed he may have had, he had more. He owned blocks worth of buildings. He owned parts of a two major American sports franchises and had his hand in one of South Korea's leading think tanks that consistently churned out the world's leading technology. He had more money than he could ever hope to use and was thrilled to finally have something - someone - to spend it on.

He wished he could be at the store when Alice told her where they were getting married. He wanted to see Rose's reaction more than anything. Instead he was sitting across from a man who had just ordered his steak well done and a glass of water with lemon. Whatever. He could tune out the guy, have lurid fantasies about Rose in and out of her wedding dress, and still close the deal by the time the check came. And that's exactly what he did.

His assistant called as he was stepping into his car to go over a few details for an upcoming event. As she asked his opinion on a few things, he noticed the traffic mess ahead.

"Mrs. Cope, can you hold on for a second?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

"Hey, Danny," he said to get his driver's attention, "what's happening up there?"

"I'm not sure, but it's making one hell of a jam."

"Take the next turn you can and take us out of this."

"Yes, sir."

It was another twenty minutes before they inched their way close enough to a side street and took a left. Emmett had finished his call with Mrs. Cope by then and was leafing through some files when he looked up. It was a part of town he rarely ever went to. It was a pretty and quiet part of the city, mostly because it was almost purely residential. Removed from the business district, far from the hot shopping areas, the small neighborhood was something of an anomaly in the busy city. Handsome brownstones and older apartment buildings mingled together. Small urban gardens peppered the empty lots and people with strollers were walking their dogs. It was charming. He was wondering why Sam hadn't ever taken them to see anything in this part of town when something caught his eye.

"Danny, stop."

Danny pulled over at the end of the block. When Emmett stepped out of the car, he walked back to the center of the street and stopped in front of an old firehouse. It was seemingly empty. No lights, no truck, just an old turn of the century brass plaque that read "Engine 32." He stopped an older gentleman walking his bulldog and asked about the firehouse.

"It's been empty for at least eight years, if not more. There's another firehouse not too far from here. It's bigger and newer... this thing's just been sitting here empty."

"Do you know who owns it?"

"Couldn't say, sorry."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

He couldn't exactly explain why it was so appealing to him. Maybe it was the old red brick. Maybe it was the graceful arched garage door. Maybe it was the mystery of what lay behind said door. But whatever it was, the building called to him. It certainly wasn't another boring, no character stainless steel and marble box. Taking out his phone, he speed-dialed his office.

"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Cope answered.

"Mrs. Cope, I have a little mystery I'd like you to solve..."

After giving her the address of the old firehouse, Emmett walked back to the car and let Danny take him to the office.  
><em><strong><br>**__*****SW*****_

Anyway Rose looked at it, she simply didn't have enough help. With her wedding and honeymoon looming overhead, she knew she needed a second-in-command. Rose hired the exact kind of people she knew would make an impact in the shop. They were all stunning in their own right and they each brought something to the shop. Kate was her head-to-toe tattooed goddess. A fierce girl with an electric personality, she knew how to put on the charm or throw a punch.

Siobhan was a willowy, tall, red haired model-type who was endlessly good natured... she told a killer joke, too. She had moved from Ireland just a year previous to make it in the modeling world. When they told her she needed to lose twenty pounds, she laughed in their faces and got a job in a coffee shop instead. If Rose had seen a twenty-pound-lighter Siobhan walking down the street, she would thought she was anorexic and prayed for her to find some peace. Hell, if she'd lost ten pounds Rose would have started worrying. But to Rose's delight, she was no slave to a diet. In fact, she was simply blessed with a metabolism.

Jane was the resident slave to couture. Her white-blond hair was perpetually slicked and plastered to her head. She was a Lady GaGa wannabe and she pulled that mess off with aplomb. She came into the interview dressed in white leather with a Pac-Man purse... how could Rose resist that kind of insanity? Finally, she hired Liam. Liam simply showed up one day with Siobhan and started folding things. Having suffered a miserable breakup with his boyfriend, he was ready for a fresh start. It was pure luck that he was wonderful, though. He was the kind of man who knew exactly how to flatter a woman and wear a linen suit without wrinkling it. And while she loved every single person she had hired, she knew she needed someone else. She need a HBIC, a head-bitch-in-charge. Not only did she need someone to run things when she was away, but she needed someone who could handle Jake as well. Jake was not adjusting to being a grown-up very well, yet.

Jake insisted that he didn't need help, that he could do everything on his own, like he had been doing for years. When Rose reminded him that she was basically his only client for those years and how could he possibly keep up when he acquired more than one client, he threw a hissy fit and stormed off. Calmly, if not somewhat frustrated, Rose called Seth when he didn't show up an hour later. The two had been together ever since Jake and Emmett went to him for her ring. Instead of Seth, though, a woman answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Did I dial the wrong number?"

"Depends, who are you looking for?"

"Seth?"

"My brother. I'm Leah."

"Rose."

"_THE_Rose?"

"Depends."

"Jake's wifey, Rose?"

"Yes, that Rose."

"What did you do the whiny bitch this time? He's in the back with Seth, sniveling."

"Christ, he needs to man the fuck up."

"Tell me about it. I've got a bigger pair than him."

Rose smiled, she liked Leah's style.

"Listen, think you could do me a big favor?"

"Does it involve kicking Jakey-poo's ass?"

"In fact, it does. Think you can help him put his big boy panties back on? I need him back here before my mother-in-law shows up for her fitting."

"Oh, Rose," Leah sighed happily, "nothing could make me happier... JAKE! Get your pansy ass together. You've got clients waiting!"

"Leah, I think this is the start of beautiful fucking friendship."

Miraculously, twenty minutes later, Leah showed up with Jake in tow. Still pouting, he stormed up to his studio without saying a word to anyone. Rose started doubting her brilliant plan of working with Jake, but then again, she doubted it at least twice a day.

"You have to be Rose. Tall, blond, red lips, wearing black, and tits for days."

Rose couldn't help but like her immediately. She was wearing a thin, tight white shirt over a very loud hot pink bra. The shirt read "Ironic Hipster Shirt." Her tight black pedal pushers gave way to a pair of hideous lime green pumps. She was average height with small tits but hips and an ass that wouldn't quit. A head of thick black hair grazed her ears and accentuated her long neck. She wasn't so much pretty as striking.

"So, how'd you get Jake to behave?"

"Threatened him," she stated simply, the "duh" implied.

"You have a few minutes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hey Siobhan, Leah and I are going to the back office."

Siobhan nodded and watched to the women make their way through the store to back.

Once settled, Rose started.

"Here's the thing. The shop is new and, while I love the staff I have already, I need someone else. I need a manager. Someone I can trust to keep things running and keep Jake in check when I'm not here."

"And you want me?"

"I'm thinking about it. Jake is a moody, lazy ass and somehow you seem to know how to control him. Are you working right now?"

"Ummm, well... yes?"

"Was that an answer?"

"Shit. Yes and no."

"A part-time job?"

"Sure, you could call it a part-time job."

"Leah, just tell me already; this evasive stuff doesn't suit you."

"I don't usually tell people because I get nasty looks and then I have to give them nasty looks back... and it can last all night."

"Before I'm fifty, huh?"

"I'm a phone sex operator."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Thought you were going to say you were a drug runner or something illegal. I really don't care that you get people off over the phone, Leah. Have any retail experience?"

"I worked at the Gap through high school."

"You're hired."

"I never said I wanted a job."

"Hey Leah, want to be my manager? You get to work in a lingerie store, boss people around, keep shit running, and for an added bonus, you get to yell at Jake as much as you want."

"When you put it that way... when do I start?"

Rose brought Leah back out to the store, introduced her to Siobhan. As soon as introductions were over, the door opened and Esme walked in. After kisses, Rose introduced Leah as her new manager. Esme's relief was palpable. Everyone had been nervous about Rose finding someone she thought could handle both the shop and Jake. Time was running out and it seemed a shame if she had to close the shop for the wedding.

"Leah, best of luck, dear."

"I'm going to take Esme upstairs. Siobhan, can you start showing Leah the ropes?"

Once on the staircase, Esme asked Rose where she had found Leah. Rose told her the whole story, excluding the phone sex operating. That was for Leah to admit, not Rose to tell. Story over, they walked up the remaining steps and into Jake's studio. As soon as he saw Esme, he was all charm and smiles.

"Can't wait to see the dress on you, Esme."

"I'm sure it's going to be lovely."

Esme came to Jake for her annual _Fall into Books_event whichraised money for new textbooks in the classroom. While not a black tie affair, the luncheon was always attended by the rich and powerful and, as much as Esme wanted to look nice, she really wanted to whet her fellow lunching ladies appetites for Jake's work.

As Esme slipped on the draped, deep plum dress, Rose told Jake the "good" news.

"You didn't!" he whined.

"I most certainly did."

"You're evil, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do."

When Esme stepped out of the changing room, she was all smiles.

"Jake, it's wonderful! The color, just everything."

"It looks incredible on you, Esme, but I knew it would. I think..." Jake walked toward her, went to his knees and pulled the hem up, "I think it needs to be just an inch or so shorter. You have the legs, might as well show them off."

"I think you're right," Esme winked. "What do you think about shoes?"

"Chocolate suede and a copper purse."

"I have the purse, need the shoes."

"I have a pair," came a familiar voice from behind them.

Alice came in, bouncy as usual, with something to tell. It was so painfully obvious that Esme, Jake, and Rose all laughed.

"Okay, so I'm easy to read, sue me!"

"Go on with it, then," Jake muttered as he pinned the hem around Esme's knees.

"You're getting married at the Copacabana Palace Hotel in Rio, Rose!"

"Oh, my dear it's stunnnnning. I haven't been in years, before the renovations in fact, but even back then it was incredible."

"Brazil here we come!" exclaimed Jake.

"Rose, say something," said Alice, sounding a little concerned.

"Wow?" answered Rose. She had never really dreamed of her wedding before, but Brazil had never occurred to her. In her head she saw sun, bright colors, and cocktails with little umbrellas. It all seemed incredibly... not her.

"Well, it's perfect, really. I'm not allowed to tell you about the honeymoon, but I can tell you it's in the same country, so you'll be close."

"Really? Well, that's something to look forward to, then."

"Rose, dear, are you all right?" Esme asked, sensing something was off.

"Yes, it's just..."

"Rose! Oh. My. God. Come here and see this place!" Jake gushed.

Rose walked to Jake's desk and looked at the computer screen. The Copacabana Palace Hotel was exquisite; old world elegance, chandeliers, large sofas, and flowers. She smiled broadly. She didn't know why she'd even wasted a moment on worry..

"It's perfect." Rose said simply.

"Now all we have to do is find you a dress," said Esme calmly.

"You're right. A dress. And I don't have much, time either, do I?"

"You don't need a dress," said Jake casually.

"Yes, I do. Of course I do. I mean, I do have some costumes I could convert, I guess. But I would actually love to wear a real wedding dress. Probably be the only time in my life you'll ever catch me in white, too."

"No. I mean you don't need a dress because I already made you one."

"What? You made me a wedding dress? When was this?"

"Remember that night with that incredible red dress and the fund raiser... the first time I met Emmett?"

"Of course, I do."

"As soon as you stepped into the limo with him, I knew. Anyway this image of a dress came to me and I started making it the next day. It's finished, you just need to try it on."

"Jake," Rose started, incredibly touched. In fact, so touched, she choked up.

"If you start crying, then I'll start. Just hold that shit in okay? I can't deal right now."

"Okay," Rose squeaked, then turned away to wipe a tear that had found its way down her cheek.

"Esme, let's get that dress off so I can hem it," Jake said, all business.

"You know, you're going to have to make me a dress for my daughter-in-law's wedding, now."

"And Bella and I need bridesmaid dresses, too!" added Alice.

It was too much for Jake to take. As he started crying for the second time in one day, a horrific thought went through his head... "Shit! I've gone soft!"

Laughter and tears filled the room.  
><em><strong><br>**__*****SW*****_

"Seth, I want it all, earrings, a necklace, a bracelet..."

"All to match the ring, right?"

It had been four weeks since Alice had found the location for his wedding. While silly things like flowers and food were being organized, Emmett wanted to be sure that Rose was going to be appropriately decked out for her walk down the aisle.

"Yes. And I don't have to tell you, but I want the best and don't worry about the cost."

"Of course, Emmett. I can probably get it done after Thanksgiving."

"That's great. Wrap them up for me and send to my office. I'll put them under the Christmas tree."

Mrs. Cope walked through his office door just as he was hanging up. She had a collection of folders in her hands.

"I found the owner of that firehouse."

"Who is it?"

"The city. It's municipal property."

"Damn. Is there a way..."

"...To buy it from them?" Mrs. Cope asked, finishing his sentence.

"Yes."

"Yes, there is. That information is in this folder." She handed him the first folder.

"What are the other folders?"

"This one is coding laws," she said as she handed him yet another folder. "This folder has an old floor plan I found from around 1912, this folder has a list of contractors who specialize in turn of the century restorations, this folder has the all the paperwork that needed to be filled out and I already filled it out, you just need to sign, and this folder has all the names, offices, and numbers of the people you need to call to go forward with purchasing the property."

"What? No Latte?"

As Mrs. Cope smirked, Emmett thanked her before she went back to her desk. Before he did anything in regards to the firehouse, though, he wanted to be sure Rose was on board. He called the shop and Leah answered.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you? No, I will not have a lurid, tawdry affair with you. No, I don't care how many Louboutins you shower me with, the answer will always be no!"

It had been become their thing. The moment that Emmett found out about Leah's "part-time job," it was all over. The teasing had had hadstarted. If Leah dared to so much as say the word "hard" in Emmett's presence, the puns started and didn't stop until he ran out of taunts. In return, Leah began the affair charade. It was all in good fun and left everyone in smiles.

"Listen Debbie Does Dallas, is my woman there?"

"Your woman? Like your meat or your coat?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Yeah, hold on."

After a few bars of Aerosmith's "Pink" played, Rose picked up the line.

"Hi, Peaches."

"Hi, beautiful. You have an hour to spare?"

"Sure. Leah's here."

"Great, see you in a bit."

Twenty minutes later, Emmett stopped in front of the shop. It looked busy and Emmett smiled. Business had been sporadic when they opened; of course everyone thought it would. But in quick succession, Alice's gallery had a new show, which meant a parade of people were exposed to the shop, and Esme went to her luncheon in Jake's dress. As a result, Jake had to hire an assistant and the shop was now steadily busy.

Rose stepped out of the shop in a long, black velvet skirt and a matching black velvet riding jacket that hugged and cinched in all the right places. Under the jacket, Emmett could make out a purple satin corset. Rose's breasts were proud and jiggling as she made her way to the car. He licked his lips knowing how much fun he was going to have taking her out of all her velvets and satins later.

As soon as they gave each other a kiss, Emmett instructed Danny to take them to the firehouse.

"A firehouse? What for?"

"Just trust me."

When they got there, Emmett helped Rose out of the car and led her to the front of Engine 32.

"I haven't been to this part of the city in forever. It's so lovely, isn't it?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that."

"I saw this firehouse a while ago and had Mrs. Cope do some research."

"I don't understand."

"I want to buy it, bring it up to code, and renovate it."

"For us, you mean?"

"You were right, Rose. Everything else is too boring and cookie-cutter for us. So let me make this amazing. You can finally have anything you want. Plus, there's a lot out back. I'm sure it's a mess, but we can turn it into our own garden. We can do whatever you want with the place. What do you think?"

"I think, if it's at all possible, I just fell a little more in love with you, Emmett Cullen."

"In that case, welcome home, beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Awwwwww.**

**Reviews are better than clever t-shirts... what's yours btw?**


	8. Chapter 8, Rumpled Suits

**"The grammatical theme of this chapter is: Comma after 'Fuck' ;-)" -HollettLA, a master Beta. **

**So yes... many "fucks," many comas, and many missing words apparently. IDK. I guess I was just excited by the chapter and brain function paused. **

**I don't think I've thanked you dear readers recently. Thank you so much for you devotion and wonderful thoughts and words over this little folly of mine. It's fun, huh?**

**I don't own, I just play. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8, Rumpled Suits<strong>

Finding an architect wasn't a problem since there was one in the family. When Rose and Emmett met Edward in front of their newly purchased 19th-century firehouse for the first time, everyone was anxious. No one had been inside the building for years. All any of them had seen were some floor plans and the overgrown, cracked cement mess that was their future backyard. Because of this, Rose, Emmett, and Edward were waiting on a landscape architect, a contractor, and an inspector. No one was taking any chances with such an old and ignored building.

When the group was finally assembled, Emmett took out the keys for the padlocks and the front door and began unlocking. Unsure of what to expect, Emmett opened the large, arched, once bright red, now faded wood door slowly. A stale smell assaulted them immediately. It was dark and years worth of dust floated about greeting them.

It took several minutes for the air to clear before anyone could actually see anything. When they did, they were met with... the late sixties. Avocado green tile as far as the eye could see was plastered to the walls. The floors were an ungodly combination of wood, linoleum, and fake Terracotta tiles. An odd little room to their right was sectioned off with a wall made of frosted glass bricks, seemingly from the eighties. Maroon and gold folding chairs were stacked to one side. A Ferrari poster from 1987 was tacked to the wall with a nail. Above their heads, a pigeon flapped from one support beam to another.

They were dead quiet with surprise until Rose broke the silence by laughing. It was infectious. Soon, everyone was laughing along with her.

"I wonder if all three floors are this... um... interesting," Rose said.

"One way to find out!" Emmett answered excitedly.

With the inspector and the contractor leading the way, they walked up the staircase to the second floor. Thankfully, this floor was what everyone had hoped for. That same morning sun which had illuminated the decorating horrors of the first floor now made clear exactly why Emmett had dared sink money into the building to start out with. Exposed brick, wonderful old wood floors pleading to be restored, and windows letting in the morning light from both ends of the building. Rose could see bedrooms and elaborate bathrooms with glistening claw foot tubs. Emmett could only see Rose as she walked around daydreaming contentedly.

Their luck ran out as they proceeded to the top floor, though. There were problems, plenty of problems. Part of the roof was crumbling, glass was broken, wood was rotting, and some kind of mold was crawling up the walls. Edward, the contractor, and the inspector all seemed to sigh all at the same time.

"So I guess this means the building won't be ready anytime soon, huh?" asked Emmett.

"That's an understatement, Emmett." Edward said coolly. "Why don't you let me, Hank, and Dave have talk things over while you two go out back with Georgia and discuss the garden, okay?"

Once outside, Georgia was a wealth of ideas. The cracked concrete, weeds, and rusting fence were a depressing sight to Rose and Emmett, but not to her. They had a hard time believing that Georgia could turn the mess into anything worth spending time in, but they trusted Edward and therefore had to trust the enthusiastic woman spouting the ideas. They listened to various plans and thoughts only half absorbing them before Edward returned.

"Dave is still inspecting. Of course electricity will have to re-wired and let's just assume right off the bat that the pluming has gone to hell. You need a new roof, windows, floors... the list goes on and on."

"How long?" Emmett wanted to know.

"How much money you willing throw into this?"

"As much as it takes to make it perfect, Edward."

"Thought you'd say that. Meet me at the office tomorrow, around noon? I'll have Gladys order us some lunch and we'll go over what you want from this place. We can start demolition immediately, of course. I think we could probably start construction just after Halloween."

"Edward! You gotta see this, man. Something else we have to replace..." a voice called from someplace inside.

"Be right there, Hank! See you two tomorrow." And with that, he walked back into their crumbling home.

The following day the trio made plans on top of plans. The top floor was all for Rose and Emmett. It would be a massive master suite with the front part of the floor dedicated to storage and "attic" space. The storage space would have a dedicated staircase so as not to interrupt the serenity of their suite. Their bedroom would overlook the garden with a private terrace. The bathroom would be lit by a skylight. The second floor was all for kids and guests. Three bedrooms would be linked by doors which could be opened up to the create one large room if so desired. Two baths, plus one smaller guest or office space with its own dedicated half-bath would be included as well. The ground floor and backyard was all entertaining and living space. Large living room, a proper dining room, and a large gourmet kitchen were all planned for. Rose and Emmett were giddy with the possibilities.

Before they left, Edward asked one last question.

"Guys, what if you don't have three kids?"

"We'll adopt," Rose and Emmett answered in unison, smiling like the lovebirds they had become together.

_*****SW*****_

At 8:15 A.M. Rose was stepping out of the shower when her phone rang. Hopeful that it was Emmett, she hurried to the bedroom and grabbed her cell.

"Hello?"

"Bad time?"

Rose sighed, happily.

"No, I just got out of the shower when I heard the phone. I was hoping it was you."

"Shower?"

"Yes, you know that thing where the water comes down from this shiny metal spout that sticks out of the wall?" she sassed.

"Does that mean you're wet and naked right now?"

"You naughty boy, behave. What the hell time is it over there anyway?"

"Just past midnight."

"_Shit, how am I going to explain this to Rose?" Emmett wondered aloud. _

_Looking down at his blackberry all he wanted to do was crush it. Things were testy in Korea. They wanted Emmett and they wanted him there yesterday. It was six days before Christmas, though, and there was nothing Emmett wanted less than __to get on a plane. In fact, he was tempted to say no, but responsibility, the wedding, the house, it all weighed heavily on his broad shoulders. His partnership with the Koreans made his and Rose's life possible... he couldn't say no in the end._

"_Explain what to me?" __asked Rose as she sauntered to the kitchen._

"_Rose, I have to go to Korea."_

"_Okay, when?"_

"_Tonight?" Emmett answered, a preemptive wince on his face._

"_Tonight? Emmett, really?"_

"Rose, you didn't answer my question. Are you wet and naked?"

Ignoring him, Rose continued, "How's it going over there?"

"It's a mess and a fucking sausage-fest. I miss you so much."

"It's only been three days."

"_I'm so sorry. I am. You know I wouldn't leave if it weren't absolutely necessary."_

"_What about Christmas?"_

"_I'll be back. I swear. Even if I have to pull __all-nighters and stop eating, I'll make back in time."_

"_Oh, Emmett. Don't make yourself sick so close to the wedding."_

"_FUCK! Rose, dammit__, I am so sorry about this. The timing is awful."_

"_Yes, it really is. You do what you have to do__, Emmett. No sense in whining and being selfish. I reserve the right to pout, though."_

"_You're amazing."_

"_Mhmm. But__, Emmett Cullen, if you aren't back in time for Christmas dinner, you'll have more to answer to than me. You'll have your mother... oh yeah, AND Leah."_

"_Leah? Shit. What time is dinner?"_

"_Five__ PM, Christmas day. You better be smiling and awake when you show up, too."_

"_Yes, dea__r," Emmett said, hanging his head._

"_I like the sound of that... __'Yes, dear'. Hmm, I'm looking forward to hearing that more often in the future."_

"It's been three awful, long days without this beautiful, sexy woman I like to come home to."

"Tell me more about this beautiful, sexy woman... anyone I know?"

"She's incredible. She makes me smile just thinking about her."

"What does she look like?"

"Tall. Blond. Bluish-gray eyes. The most incredible, luscious tits."

"You a breast man, Peaches?"

"Yes. But her butt can't be denied, either. It's full and soft and there's this cut under it that I like to trail my finger across."

"Yes, you do. Soon, Peaches, soon."

"No. Now."

It was a command. Not a request.

"But I..."

"...But nothing. You never answered my question. Are you naked and wet?"

"Yes."

"_I don't deserve you," Emmett mused. _

"_Oh shut up, yes__, you do. Go pack. I'll call for the car and make sure the plane is ready."_

"_Yes, dear."_

"_See, rolls o__ff the tongue doesn't it?"_

_While Rose made her calls, Emmett slipped into the bathroom to make a call of his own._

"_Seth?"_

"_Yes? Emmett? That you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why are you whispering?"_

"_Change of plans__. I'm getting on a plane to Korea in a few hours, last minute mess I have to fix. You're coming with Jake and Leah to my Mom's on Christmas, right?"_

"_Yes. I was really honored to be invited, actually."_

"_Bring Rose__'s gifts with you instead of delivering them to my place, okay?"_

"_Oh, sure thing. You going to make it back in time, man?"_

"_If I want my balls intact, I'll have to!"_

"_Good luck."_

"_Shit, I think Rose is coming. Later."_

_Emmett flushed the toilet to hold up his ruse and walked out of the bathroom. Rose already had his suitcase open and was folding a navy blue cashmere sweater._

"_It's cold this time of year in Seoul, I just checked," she said somewhat sadly._

"_Are you okay, beautiful?"_

"_I'll be fine. Just... this will be the first time we've been apart since we've been together. I'm going to miss you."_

"_Not as much as I'll miss you. I'll be with a bunch of annoyed people stuck in conference rooms all day eating take-out. Trust me, all I'll be thinking about is you."_

"_Okay, fine you win."_

"_No, I don't," he said, defeated. _

_After some hugs, packing, kissing, and a quick sandwich, the car came around for Emmett. _

"_Christmas day, five P__M I promise."_

"_Have a good trip, love you."_

"_Love you too, beautiful."_

"I can see you in my head," said Emmett, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"Tell me what you see."

"I see your wet hair resting on your right shoulder. I can see a little stream of water coming from your hair, down your chest, over your breast, and a steady drip of water falling from your nipple."

Rose closed her eyes and sat on the bed.

"I desperately want to suck the water from it."

As Rose's breath began to deepen, Emmett's steady, deep voice kept on.

"I want to lick you dry."

"Do it."

"Where are you?"

"Sitting on the bed."

"Lie down."

"Only if you join me."

"Yes, dear."

Rose smiled. After some rustling on both ends, two lovers were in twin positions on their respective beds.

"Are you naked, Peaches?"

"Almost. I'm in my boxers."

"Take them off."

A moment later, "Okay, now we're both naked."

"Are you hard?"

"Since the moment you told me you just got out of the shower."

"Aww, poor baby. Need some help with that?"

"Do you know what I would do to you right now if I were there?"

"Tell me."

"I'd fucking wreck you. Shit, I want you so badly. I want to bury myself inside you."

"Fuck, Emmett."

"I love it when you curse."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"I'm squeezing my shaft."

"Rub it for me, Emmett."

"Do you know how many times I've jerked off today thinking about you?"

"No, tell me."

"Three. Being away from you this long is making me so fucking horny."

"Tell me more."

"I got to the office and had a round of arguing over breakfast with some douche-bag. To let off some steam I went to the bathroom and thought about how badly I wanted to punch the idiot in the face. It made me think about you slapping me. Remember that?"

"I'll never forget it."

"Then I thought about our first night together and I had to rub one out. Shit I'll never forget the way your hand stung. You told me... ahhhhhhh." Emmett lost his train of thought as the memory came flooding back. The sensations of his hand on his dick didn't help either.

"I said you made me sweat. You still do."

"Touch yourself, Rose. Are you wet for me?"

"I don't need to touch myself to know I'm wet, Emmett."

"Do it anywayyyyyyyy. Fuck, tell me you're wet."

Reaching down, Rose ran a finger up her slit and shivered. Rose's involuntary moan made Emmett grunt.

"You are, aren't you? You're fucking wet for me, right?"

"God, yes, Emmett."

"The second time I jerked off thinking of you was eight minutes after the first time."

"Fuck, I wish you were here."

"Rose, baby I do, too. Touch yourself for me, beautiful."

"Where?"

"Stick your fingers inside your cunt for me. Move them in and out."

"Are you still jerking yourself?"

"Yes, nice and slow. I want to come with you."

"Third time?"

"It was just after nine. I was stressed. I went to the bathroom and thought of you until I came on my fingers."

"Ung. Emmett," Rose whined.

"That's right, beautiful. How wet are you? Tell me?"

"Want to hear it?"

"Fuuuuuck."

"That a yes?"

"YES!" Emmett groaned loudly.

Bringing the phone down to her crotch, Rose pumped her fingers furiously, resulting in the kind of suckling, wet noises she knew would make him rub himself that much harder.

"Did you like hearing that Emmett?" Rose asked when the phone was back at her ear. "That was because of you."

"I can see your spread legs right now, you know? I can see those long, thick legs spread open for me. Fuck, I can even see your long fingers dipping in and out of your pussy... Do you have any idea how hard I am?"

"I want to suck you."

"Yes. Don't stop talking."

"Actually, what I really want to do is cuff your arms and legs to a bed."

"Why, Rose... tell me why."

"So I can watch you squirm as I suck you harder than you've ever been sucked."

"Fuck, I want come for you."

"When I'm done sucking you, I'd tease you and nip at you until you were hard again, Peaches."

"Fuck, rub your clit for me baby. Come with me."

Pulling her fingers out, Rose touched her aching bundle. Her body seemed to relax, then tense instantly as she began to caress herself.

"I am. God, it feels so good."

"Tell me what you'd do after you got me hard again," Emmett said through clenched teeth.

"I'd sit on you and fuck you cowgirl style. Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Rose's legs twitched as her body coiled.

Emmett's hips raised into the air as his hand passed over his length again. Listening to Rose moaning and sighing on the other end left his control shredded.

"More," Emmett ground out.

"I'd have my way with your body, Emmett. I'd fuck you until I was screaming. I'd... ungggggg, I'd..." Rose was quickly coming undone. "I'd come on your body and let it dry as I sat on your fucking face."

It was all Emmett could take. He could see the scene is his head clearly. He could taste her on his tongue already.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... ROSE!" As Emmett screamed out her name, his body went over the edge. Warm spurts fell from his dick and spilled onto his fist.

"I'm so fucking close, Emmett."

"Oh beautiful, I'd eat and lick you until you shook around me," Emmett said weakly, spent, but continuing her fantasy for her.

In his mind, he saw her on their bed back home. Her fingers rubbing, her legs spread, miles of creamy flesh trembling.

"You're shaking right now, aren't you?" he asked.

When all he heard were gasps and squeaks, he asked again, more forcefully.

"Answer me. Now."

"YES!"

"You're going to come for me. Only me. Right the fuck now." Emmett rumbled dangerously.

Feeling particularly violent, he was happy he was in his hotel room and not staring at a group of men, each of whom he wanted to throttle for keeping him from Rose. It was the first time he wasn't next to her or inside her while she was coming. Knowing that a group of people he didn't particularly care about were the reason he was alone instead of watching the woman he loved come for him in person, put him on-edge. He was ready to punch or throw something. But when Rose whimpered and let out several shuddering breaths, he calmed.

He sincerely hoped that she would cuff him and have her way him. In fact, he wanted it so badly that he was ready to find those cuffs for her. Once her fantasy was fulfilled, it would be his turn to cuff her. He'd fuck her until she begged him to stop. He'd caress and take care of her until she was no longer shaky and sore... then he'd fuck her again, waiting for her pleas of surrender. As he heard Rose cry out his name, he smiled a self-satisfied smile. Even from halfway around the world, he could make his woman tremble and come.

After their goodbyes, Emmett looked up sex shops in Seoul, Korea. Thankfully, one shop came up eight blocks from the office.

_Perfect. _

_*****SW*****_

Christmas Eve came and went. Rose was increasingly nervous that Emmett simply wouldn't make it in time for his mother's dinner. More importantly, though, Rose desperately wanted to spend her first Christmas with him. They would be married in a week and then on their honeymoon. It was all terribly exciting, but tomorrow would be somehow dull and a little less shiny without him there.

As Rose fixed her hair and threaded some earrings through her ears, the lobby rang. The cab was there and ready to take her to her mother-in-law's. Emmett's driver was patiently waiting at the airport for Emmett... whenever it was he might show up. Dragging her feet slightly, Rose gathered her purse, her scarf, both bags of gifts, her coat, and made her way downstairs. Part of her was hopeful that Emmett would be waiting by the door at his parents house. Part of her knew, however, that he wasn't there.

Twenty minutes later, after paying the cabbie and collecting her bags from the trunk, Rose walked to the front door of her in-law's house and was greeted by Carlisle.

"He'll be here in time. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

Once greeting the mass of people in the living room, drinks and hors d'oeuvres were served. Placing all of her gifts under the massive eight-foot, impeccably decorated tree, Rose couldn't help but feel inexplicably alone again. She felt incomplete. Alice and Bella, sensing something was off, came to her and made her laugh. At six, unable to keep her dinner from becoming a ruined mess, Esme - reluctantly - called everyone to the table.

As wine was poured and the soup was served, Rose's head popped up. She could hear the crunch of gravel under tires. Carlisle raised his eyebrows, leaned back in his chair and mouthed, "I told you." Rose smiled like an idiot. Not even a minute later, a very rumpled, but smiling Emmett walked into the dining room.

Before Emmett or even Rose could say a thing, Leah piped in with a very loud, "You're late." Laughter ensued.

Hugs, kisses, shuffling of place settings, and dinner was finally served. Once dessert was finished, the group made their way to the living room and exchanged gifts. Cradling three boxes in her lap from Emmett, she opened the first. Nestled in light gray velvet were a pair of black and white diamond drop earrings that matched her ring perfectly. Before she could thank him, though, he urged her to open all of the boxes.

Rose was certain that she would never get used to Emmett spoiling her rotten, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it! Box two contained a chain with yet another stunning teardrop black diamond in pendant form that rested perfectly just above her cleavage. In the final box was a three-strand tennis bracelet, in yet more black diamonds.

"Will you wear it all when we get married, beautiful?"

"You don't even have to ask. Emmett, it's spectacular."

"You deserve every carat, beautiful."

And Rose believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So, two more chapters left! Next is the wedding and honeymoon, I know I can't wait, either. After that a little wrap up to end this fic in a neat little bow. Someone suggested that I write a little back story for this Edward & Bella. I LOVED the idea. But I've also decided to write a little back story for this Alice & Jasper and Esme & Carlisle as well. Not sure when that will happen, though. Once this is finished I'm off to write part two of Bella and the Beastward. So keep me on author or story alert! **

**Reviews are like happily accepting over-the-tops gifts from men in rumpled suits. **


	9. Chapter 9, Sarongs

**Things I have come to understand his week thanks to my wonderfully insightful Beta, HollettLA: I will never understand the proper use of breath and/or breathe. I will also never use worse and/or worst correctly. On the plus side? I made her *jumpy clap* YAY! Thank you lady for being patient and lovely. **

**Okay, here it is, the wedding. ****I have lots and lots of links for you here, down below, and all are on my profile, too.**

**(remove spaces)**

**Rose's dress: http : / www . polyvore . com / roses _ wedding _ dress / set ? id = 34900179**

**Bridesmaids: http : / www . polyvore . com / bella _ alice / set ? id = 34248215**

**Copacabana Palace Hotel: http : / www . copacabanapalace . com / web / orio / rio _ wedding . jsp**

**Isle Esme House: http : / www . trendir . com / house-design / luxury-beach-house-in-brazil-beachfront-paradise . html**

**Enjoy guys!**

**I don't own, I just play**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9, Sarongs<strong>

Rose never understood how heat could be "sultry" until Brazil. The air in Brazil was perfumed by the heat. Every flower, every body of water, every human body lent their scent to the air. Things smelled sweet and spicy in Brazil. The heat wasn't oppressive, nor was it cool. Instead, constant warm breezes made the heat tolerable. No one sweat in Brazil, instead people walked around with a constant sheen to their skin. The air caressed and nuzzled the skin instead of searing it. It was sultry. There was simply no other word for it.

Brazil did odd things to the loved ones around Rose and Emmett. Although Carlisle and Esme were obviously in love, they had never flaunted it. There were gentle kisses here and there, sweet words, and kind looks, but since the air had enveloped them, their looks had become heated... their words suggestive. Bella, while beautiful and charming in her way, could never have been considered sexy. However, Brazil made her brazen. Her hips swayed with the breeze, her hair curled from the humidity. She licked her lips and trailed fingers down Edward's ever-darkening skin. Alice, whose ever-present exuberance could always be counted on, went still and quiet. She and Jasper exchanged long, yearning looks before abruptly leaving for their room throughout the day.

The spell that was the Brazilian heat wasn't lost on Rose and Emmett, either. Opting to leave the air conditioning in their room off, they reveled in making each other sweat. Nights of intense, exhausting sex faded into mornings of sweet and gentle lovemaking. Rose was slowly falling in love with the all encompassing warmth. She loved how carefree Brazil made her. Gone was her perfectly applied makeup, gone was her perfectly coiffed hair. Instead, she found herself rolling out of bed, throwing on a sundress and letting her hair do whatever the hell it wanted.

The day before the wedding, Rose, Bella, Alice, and Esme took advantage of the hotel's spa. Each woman was massaged, scrubbed, and waxed. And when in Rome...

The morning of the wedding, Rose and Emmett said their goodbyes.

"The next time I see you, beautiful, I'll be making you my wife."

After a huge brunch with the women in her life - including Jake - Rose took a shower and waited for the hoopla to begin. There was hair, makeup, getting into the dress, and re-practicing her vows to get ready for. While Emmett was sure and confident about what he was going to say, Rose didn't know how to properly express herself where Emmett was concerned. She had nothing written down until Caroel King's "Natural Woman" started playing from her iPod on the plane. Since then, the words came easily.

Before she got dressed, Rose had a little something she wanted to give Emmett. Weeks ago, he had admitted that after their first night together, he had a dream. Her saw her on a beach, he saw her pregnant, he also saw her wedding dress pushed up around her waist so that he could consummate their vows immediately. With that little thought in mind, she folded up her panties, placed them in a box, attached a little note that read "_These are the panties I won't be wearing today_", and had Jasper hand the box over to Emmett with precise instructions that he open it in private. Jasper returned minutes later with a wrapped box and the same instructions. Stepping into the bathroom, Rose opened the box to reveal a pair of shiny gold handcuffs with a note.

"_I keep thinking about you using these on me... but I can't help but jerk off when I think about using them on you..."_

When it was time to finally put on her dress, Rose couldn't help but remember how it felt the first time. When Jake said he had already made her a dress, she was overwhelmed. After seeing the dress, she was speechless. Jake truly was a genius. For all of his obvious - and not so obvious - faults, the man was an artist. Rose's wedding dress was the stuff her dreams were made of; dramatic, original, and unabashedly Rose.

Although mostly white, the sweetheart neckline was adorned with black lace and sprays of black jewels. Gathering at the hip were two layers of white satin each with a border of yet more black lace. A mock bustle rested on her hip and reached to the back of her dress where additional black lace appliqué graced the satin. Complete with black satin gloves, a black satin top hat with veil, and buckled black shoes, Jake had thought of everything. It was perfect for Rose and, as much as she thought she had been looking forward to the dress hunt, nothing could have ever compared to the masterpiece that Jake had produced.

"Jake," she said when she first saw the dress, "how?"

"How what?"

"It's so perfect for me. How did you do it?"

"We may fight, Rose. We may want to kill each other most of the time and Lord knows there's no one on the planet who can push my buttons better than you..."

Rose shook her head knowingly. It was true. They were an odd and tumultuous pair. But Jake had more to say.

"Despite all that, Rose, in the end?" He paused, "you'll always be the fucking love of my life."

"Jake..." Rose answered, surprised, touched, shocked, moved.

"If I weren't so in love with the almighty peen," he said, winking rakishly, "I would have taken you my damn self and never let another man near you. You're fierce, woman. And..." Jake stopped.

"And? You can't stop there, asshole," Rose said, sweeter than the word had ever been uttered.

"...And you're stuck with me for better or worse too, diva."

She was prepared to walk down the aisle herself, alone. Her family was dead to her and they had been for most of her life. She left the misery that was her childhood at eighteen and never looked back. She was a self-made woman in every sense of the term. Rose didn't need a man to do much of anything for her. Not pay her bills, run her business, or walk her down the aisle at her own wedding and give her away. However, just then, she couldn't think of anything she wanted more.

"Jake, would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle and giving me away?"

"Like you had to ask," he answered, eyes watering.

That was weeks ago. Looking at herself in the mirror now, she was endlessly amazed at what she saw. She was everything she had hoped she would be someday. Soft and hard. Strong and weak. Frightening and beautiful. She was also ready. It was time to bind herself to a man who had solidified her life. Looking at Bella and Alice, she was filled with a lightness. Both were so stunning in their own Jake originals. Short, flirty, black, lacy dresses, each with a red tiger lily in her hair. Rose couldn't help but marvel at how inexplicably her life was turning out. She'd never dared dream of a life like this and she owed it all to a bear of a man. A man who waiting at the end of an aisle for her.

"You ready, diva?"

Jake, in a light charcoal linen suit with a white linen shirt and lime green pocket square, was holding out his hand to her. She took it happily. Bella handed Rose her bouquet of deep red tiger lilies and smiled before winking. As Alice and Bella made their way out of the waiting room and toward the Nobre Room - where everyone was gathered for the ceremony - Rose felt nothing but confident. When the doors opened and the gentle music started, Alice and Bella began their walk down the aisle. Since everyone was standing, she couldn't yet see Emmett, but she was desperate to. She knew that Alice had dressed him. Rose wanted Emmett looking sexy and irresistible because it's how she saw him everyday.

Threading his arm through hers, Jake kissed her cheek before leading Rose toward Emmett. Down the aisle she could see Esme in a stunning one-shoulder copper satin dress that Jake had made. Carlisle was smiling beside her looking dashing in a blue suit and white tie. Halfway down the aisle, Emmett finally came into view. As they saw each other, his breath hitched and his eyes went wide... Rose began to sweat. Dressed in black pants and matching jacket, his black tuxedo shirt was without a bow tie and was unbuttoned revealing his recently tanned chest. His hair had been slicked back and he looked dangerous, maybe a little sinister, and without a doubt, sexy. He also looked hungry.

As Rose and Jake inched closer and closer, Rose's breath became heavy. Her mouth went dry. Knowing full well that lust was the last thing that brides felt when getting married, she tried in vain to control herself. However, that hunger that she had noticed in Emmett only became more intense the closer she was to him. Finally, they were face-to-face. It was all Rose could do to stop herself from reaching for him.

"Who gives this woman away?" came a deep and accented voice to her left.

"I do," said Jake, proudly.

Then placing her hand in Emmett's paw, Jake lifted the small veil from Rose's face and smiled before stepping away. Bella or Alice took the bouquet from Rose's hand quietly. She didn't notice which one of them did it; she was too focused on _him_. She stared into Emmett's eyes and realized that Emmett's breathing now matched hers – deep and fast. When Emmett mouthed, "You're a vision," she could feel herself blush for the second time since knowing the man.

Before she knew it, the voice to her left announced that "the bride and groom have written their own vows. Emmett..."

Then Emmett spoke. His eyes never left hers; his hand never let go.

"You saved me from the color beige." A small wave of laughter rolled across the room. "You saved me from average. You've given me color and curves. You've given me a future that I look forward to. You make me smile because I have no other option around you. You've filled my nights and days with your corsets and red lips. And I'll never be able to thank you for all if it. So in return I'm promising to give you everything. Absolutely anything, Rose. Everything is yours, beautiful; I promise."

A bead of sweat that had been collecting weight finally broke free from her brow, like it had so many days, weeks, and months ago. It rolled down the side of her face, down her neck, past her collarbone, and disappeared between her breasts. She looked down at her cleavage then back up at the mountain of a man in front of her. Emmett Cullen was standing his ground and was licking his bottom lip while staring at her chest.

"And now, Rosalie will recite her vows," came the officiant's voice.

Swallowing her need, she took a breath and began speaking.

"I struggled with what to say to you, Emmett. How do you make promises that are important enough when talking about the guy you love more than anything? In the end, I realized I couldn't. I don't have the right words. So instead, this is what I know. I know that I love you as much as you love me. I know that I always will. I know that you make me feel more beautiful, more alive, and more precious than I ever have in my whole life. I know you'd never hurt me, leave me, or disappoint me. You need to know the same. I know that before you, I was nothing but a hard shell and I know that you filled that shell with soft things. Lastly, I know that we were put here to find each other and wherever or whatever God is, I want to thank her profusely for you."

A small rumbling chuckle filled the room. The voice marrying her and Emmett spoke a while longer until Rose finally heard the words that she was desperate to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride."

As Emmett leaned in close to Rose, he whispered something before kissing her.

"Notice the pocket square?"

Quickly, she looked down. Black lace... her panties? Before she could figure it out and be sure, though, his hands cradled her head and his lips met hers. He kissed her gently, sweetly. But that was all for show. She could feel him holding back, keeping his true desires at bay. As the room erupted into cheers, the couple pulled apart and her bouquet was thrust back into her hands. Making their way down the aisle, they smiled at happy faces around them, only vaguely registering who they were. When they had finally made their way out of the room, Rose pulled Emmett toward the room in which she had been prepped.

As soon as they were inside, Emmet slammed the door closed, locked it and stalked his prey. As Rose dropped her bouquet to the floor, she backed up until her knees met with a large armchair.

"You look so fucking beautiful."

"So do you." Rose managed to get out.

"Now I want to know if these are actually the panties you're not wearing, Rose, Emmett said as he pulled the lace underwear from his jacket.

"Only one way to find out, Peaches."

With determination, Emmett closed the small distance between then, turned Rose around, and pulled her against him. Wrapping his arms around her, his right hand found its way to her chest and wormed its way under her dress, beneath her bustier, until it was desperately squeezing her left breast.

"Tell me you want me right now, Rose."

"I want you. And I have since I saw you at the altar. You don't know how fucking sexy you looked up there."

"I dreamed of this, Rose," he growled into her ear.

"I know you did."

With that, he pulled his hand away, gently bent her over the chair's arm and began pulling piles of fabric up off the ground. Finally, Rose could feel cool air around her calves, then thighs, and finally her ass, which was indeed bare and without underwear.

"Christ, I love you, beautiful," Emmett said before Rose heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled.

A moment later his warm hand was cradling her sex. He moaned.

"You're completely bare, Rose. Shit, it's so smooth."

"You like it?" she asked coyly.

As an answer, Emmett swiftly pushed himself into her waiting body. Their collective whimper filled the room. As Emmett fucked his wife for the first time, he couldn't help but think how perfect it was. The perfect sound of his thighs slapping against her soft ass. The perfect way his body fit into hers. The perfect knowledge that she was his in both the eyes of the world and in the eyes of the law. She was also his in the eyes of whatever God or deity Rose spoke about in her vows. His for always in every way.

_I'm being fucked by my husband, _Rose thought between thrusts, unknowingly mirroring Emmett's own thinking. As Emmett's large hands grabbed Rose's ass cheeks, she knew their furious outburst wouldn't last long, couldn't last long. Soon enough, her legs began to shake, her vision began to blur.

"Come with me!" Rose shouted before she fell apart.

Unable to refuse his wife, Emmett came, cursing as he went over the edge.

Finally collecting his wits and his breath, he slowly pulled away, and shakily pulled up his pants. Giving Rose his hand, he helped her right herself. Miraculously, nothing was out of place. Her hair was still lovely, her dress was still beautiful, and Rose was flushed and glowing.

"You're still stunning."

"So are you... although you might want to fix your hair a bit."

"Was this okay? I didn't mean to attack you, it's just you... dammit ,Rose, I can't resist you. And you have no idea how badly I wanted to fuck my wife."

"If it was half as much as I wanted to fuck my husband, then yes, I do."

After a few minutes of fixing and preening, the couple made their way to lobby where their family and the photographers were waiting... all with knowing looks on their faces. Shrugging and laughing it off, the group left for pictures. Once finished, they met the rest of party in the Crystal Room, where massive strings of crystals hung from the ceiling and sparkled in the low light. Greeting everyone, eating, and sipping on champagne soon gave way to the first dance.

Rose was adamant about the song. It was an odd choice, but somehow fitting for her, for them. As the uncommon and evocative intro to the song began, all eyes were on the tall, proud couple in the middle of the dance floor. The trilling voice sang the first words and Rose and Emmett spun themselves into their own little world.

_To pretend no one can find_

_The fallacies of morning rose..._

Emmett pulled Rose closer to his chest.

_Forbidden fruit, hidden eyes,_

_Courtesies that I despise in me._

_Take a ride, take a shot now..._

As the chorus started, Rose sang the words to Emmett quietly.

_Cos nobody loves me,_

_It's true. _

_Not like you do._

Emmett kissed his wife because, yes, he felt the same exact way.

_*****SW*****_

"Where's your suitcase, beautiful?"

"Right here," Rose said, patting the large bag on her shoulder.

"Rose, we're going to be gone for two weeks. That can't possibly be enough."

"Two swimsuits, two sundresses, two sarongs, and my toiletries. That's plenty."

"But two weeks?"

"I wasn't planning on wearing much clothing in the coming days, Emmett," Rose purred. "And before you ask, Peaches, no, there's no underwear or bras or lingerie in there, either."

Standing there speechless and dumbfounded, Emmett's head went fuzzy. No panties. Next to no clothing. Two weeks. Soon enough, a dazzling grin graced Emmett's face. Opening his own bag, he pulled out all the extra clothing that he suddenly realized he wouldn't need. He left the gold cuffs in there, though. Happily grabbing everything else he would need and grinning like the cat that caught the canary, he was ready in mere minutes.

Once Rose and Emmett made it to the dock near the hotel, they boarded a small, but well-equipped boat and were on their way.

An hour later, a small island came to view. Peeking through the trees, Rose could make out bits and pieces of a rather large house.

"Welcome to Isle Esme, beautiful."

"Peaches?"

"Yes?"

"Did I just marry a man whose mother has her own private island in Brazil?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Okay," said Emmett grinning from ear-to-ear.

After docking, leading Rose to the large, modern house, and unpacking their meager bags, Emmett took Rose on a little tour. His father had had splurged big time for his and Esme's 25th wedding anniversary. The firm that Edward had been working at back then had designed the house. It had been used in countless photo shoots and been the subject of endless architecture and travel magazines. It was perfection and Rose's obvious pleasure at her surroundings made Emmett smile goofily. When they reached the kitchen, they casually picked at some fruit on the counter all the while looking at each other with more hunger than they had at the grapes in their hands.

_*****SW*****_

As Rose stepped out of the pool and quickly wiped herself down with a towel, Emmett simply stared at her. Everything about the woman he married turned him on. The way her hips swayed naturally. The way her body moved. The way her hair fell over her shoulder. The way she let her guard down and became vulnerable, even timid at times, when Emmett was particularly aroused. The way she swung fabric around her neck, tying it off and making a dress out of nothing more than a sheet of fabric; a sarong she called it. The way she was pulling her bathing suit bottoms down, down, down her legs and tossing them at him with her toe...

"Rose..." Emmett growled, his body becoming heated even in the cool water.

"Yes, Peaches?" she asked as she put on her sunglasses before untying the bathing suit's halter neck.

Pulling the top down her torso, over her hips and to her ankles, Emmett was ready to pounce. His body coiled ready to attack. How did she constantly elicit this reaction from him? When she slowly sauntered to the deck chair, sat down, and bent one knee letting the sarong fall to the side, it was all he could take. Stepping out of the pool, a man on a mission, he straddled her deck chair, letting the water simply drip off his body.

"Take it off, Rose."

Pulling the sunglasses from her face and placing them beside her on the chair, she looked at her bear of a husband. Strong, broad, dripping wet, and growing harder by the second, he looked like a tawdry romance novel come to life. But he wasn't fiction. Neither was the snarl on his face.

"Not the sunglasses, Rose."

Swallowing and with suddenly shaky hands, Rose reached behind her to untie the sarong. When Emmett looked as he did now, when he stared at her that deeply, when his breath became that labored and deep, something incredibly wonderful, yet incredibly intense followed. As she lowered her hands to her sides, she tried to calm her overly excited nerves but failed miserably.

Bending over to reach the fabric, Emmett pulled on the sarong and tossed it over his shoulder. Marvelously naked, panting, and obviously anxious, Emmett leaned over the chair, resting his hands by Rose's head.

"I want to make you scream for me, Rose," he said before biting her earlobe. "If you hold back, I'll know," he continued before he licked a sensitive spot behind her ear.

Rose let out a shuddering breath.

"Now I want to watch your ass as you walk to guest bedroom on the second floor."

"Why that one?"

"Because it's the only one with a four-poster bed, beautiful."

Holding out his hand for his wife, Emmett waited as Rose took a deep breath. She was rattled and confused and turned on... he could practically smell her arousal despite the flowers and greenery around them. When her warm hand grabbed his, he pulled her up to her feet and pressed her to his body. Warm flesh met warm flesh and both moaned in anticipation.

Emmett watched as Rose pulled away and slowly began to walk back into the house. Her luscious fucking ass trembled with every step, her righteous hips swung side to side. Eyes firmly planted on her backside, Emmett followed his wife through the sliding doors, past the living room on his left, and toward the staircase. When Rose began climbing the stairs, his semi went hard, bobbing with every step he took. A little glimpse, a sliver of flesh, flashed him with every rung of the banister as she walked. Her smooth, soft sex was like a siren song for his cock these days. They didn't last more than five or so hours before having to touch, suck, or fuck each other. Tonight was going to be special. Tonight, , he wanted to use those shiny gold cuffs he bought in Korea not so long ago.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Rose took a right and walked into the guest bedroom, the one with the four-poster bed.

"Take out what's in the bedside table drawer."

Following his directions, Rose opened the drawer, paused, then pulled out four sets of shiny gold cuffs one at a time and placed them on the bed.

"You still want to suck me off then ride me cowgirl, Rose?"

When she didn't answer quickly enough, Emmett asked again.

"Rose, baby, I am so fucking hard right now. If you don't answer me really soon, I'm going to cuff you instead and fuck you until you beg me to stop."

When she didn't answer or move or acknowledge him in any way, he became worried. Afraid he may have finally gone too far, Emmett closed the distance between them, and cupped her face in his hands softly, sweetly.

"Or... we don't have to do anything, beautiful. Just tell me what you want. Anything, you know it's yours."

Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, Rose let Emmett's warm hands calm her down. She was over stimulated and possibly overwhelmed, but there was nothing she wanted more than his body just then. Reaching down and gently wrapping her fingers around his shaft, Rose began pumping her hand, slowly. Emmett struggled with keeping his composure. Her hand on his dick was delicious.

"I want you inside me. Please."

Emmett threw his head back and ground his teeth together.

"Please. Please. Please."

Her pleading made his blood pump faster.

"You said anything. Cuff me later, Emmett. Make me scream for you later. Right now, I just need you, not a fantasy."

Righting his head and opening his eyes, he saw a Rose that no one else had ever seen. She was desperate and yearning, ready to curse or cry or both. Nodding his head, he took hold of both of her hands and kissed her forehead before bending down and grabbing her around the waist. Lifting her up, he kissed the smooth spot between her breasts, then slowly lowered her down onto the crisp white sheets. Crawling over her body, he kissed her until he felt something cool and wet graze his upper lip.

He broke his kiss and watched as errant tears fell down her face.

"Don't cry, beautiful."

Rose's soft, pretty lips broke into a small smile. Her chin quivered. He wiped away her tears.

"Tell me what to do," Emmett said softly.

"I want you."

"You have me. You've had me since the first time I ever saw you, Shop Woman."

"I want to feel you. I want to_ feel_how much you love me."

Nodding his head and raising himself to his knees, Emmett took Rose's leg and rested it on his shoulder. Kissing her ankle, he closed his eyes before slowly entering her waiting body. A strangled cry left Rose's lips as she arched her chest toward the ceiling.

_Home. _

As Emmett made love to his wife as reverently and as painstakingly slowly as he could, he marveled at the sheer breadth of emotions that crossed her face. From tears to smiles, smiles to lust, lust to laughter, and finally laughter into pleasure. He was right there with her. When she laughed, he did. When she smiled, so did he. When the push and pull from their lovemaking reached its height, when they both held their breath and knew there was nothing left but to let go and release, they did, letting tears of relief and joy slip from their eyes.

Pulling out and gathering his wife in his arms, Emmett couldn't help but have pity for his past life with women. He realized that he had never truly satisfied a woman before Rose. He realized that he had never actually given his heart away before he found the fierce, sexy, beautiful woman in his arms. Sex was mechanical before Rose, as was his life. He finally understood what it meant to make love to a woman. He finally knew why his heart beat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**The song is "Sour Times" by Portishead and is one of the sexiest damn songs EVER. Actually that whole album was pure sex... pure Trip Hop sex which as we all know is better than regular sex. I digress. **

**Here is a link: http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = niIcxMuORco&playnext = 1&list = PL93D57B18B9BFC093**

**I sincerely hope I made everyone happy with that. You guys deserve it for being so enthusiastic and kind throughout this. It was a ton of build-up, huh? One last chapter, *sad panda* **

**Reviews are better than the promise of cuff-sex with Emmett. (Really? Maybe not, but it comes DAMN close!) **


	10. Chapter 10, Apple Juice and Champagne

**And here we are. The last chapter. As HollettLA said, I'm sad to see these two go. But it was a fun, happy, sexy little ride, wasn't it? This is a _very_ short, but hopefully very satisfying ending. **

**Kisses, hugs, and many leather corsets to Mizzz HollettLA. She suggested that I write this and I am so happy I listened. Also, she happens to have the patience of a kindergarten teacher! She's the bomb diggity and I like the way she works it. **

**Thank you for all of the love guys!**

**I never owned, I just played. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10, Apple Juice and Champagne<strong>

It was almost an entire year before Emmett and Rose were able to move into their firehouse. It was well worth it in the end, though. As soon as they had the keys, Rose took to personalizing their home. Leopard banquette in the lipstick-red dining room? Check. Custom-made deep purple leather sofa in the living room? Check. Aqua and platinum damask wallpaper in the bedroom? Check.

The house was finished just in time for Thanksgiving. Having the largest space, it was held at Emmet and Rose's for the first time of many to come. Along with the finished house and a proper family Thanksgiving, came the announcement of their first child as well. That Christmas came the announcement of Alice and Jasper's first child. Without missing a beat, that following July, Bella and Edward announced their pregnancy. Esme and Carlise were beyond thrilled.

When their daughter was born, it was clear who Elise's parents were. Longer, larger, and louder then all the other newborns, her blue eyes and sandy hair marked her and Emmett and Rose's. Her diva personality at barely seven months made her Jake's favorite new accessory. Jake found a maternal instinct he didn't even know he had around little Elise. Turning into mommy number two instead of godfather, he was always with her. Taking her to work, making her little glittery diva outfits. He was head-over-heels in love.

When almost two years later their second daughter Danielle was born, Emmett was a proud papa. Danielle was nothing like her sister. She was quiet and still. She took everything in around her and when she wasn't smiling, she always seemed to be contemplating something terribly important that only she could comprehend. By the time their third daughter, Lola - a.k.a. "the charmer" - was born one year later, Emmett was sweating bullets. Three girls? Three? How the hell was he supposed to watch over all three at all times? He couldn't be around them 24/7 and, no matter how much he insisted, Rose refused to let him hire a security detail for his little ladies.

Of course, life has a funny way of giving you exactly what you need.

Rafael and Leo were ten and eight when they were finally adopted by Rose and Emmett. They hadn't planned on expanding their family, but it was simply meant to be. Elise was four when Rafael and Leo came to her rescue. Emmett was speaking to another dad at the park and was unaware that an older boy was throwing sand and teasing her. By the time Emmett arrived, he had to pull little Leo off the kid and promise Rafael that she was safe with him. Even Elise didn't want to let go of Rafael's hand. From there things spiraled.

Both foster kids, Rafael then seven, and Leo then five, weren't brothers by blood, but they acted as if they were. Both had strong protective streaks and, while little Leo was always quick to act, Rafael was always ready to shield. It took time and an incredible amount of patience, but finally, after three years of fostering the boys, they were officially adopted by the Cullens. Their brood was five strong and a force to be reckoned with. The girls doted on their big brothers and, in turn, the boys were fiercely protective of their sisters.

As for Rose and Emmett, their life was a never ending roller coaster. Five kids, a massive house, Emmett's empire, and Rose's successful business made for a busy, insane life. They endured it with smiles, laughter, nannies, family, and many mommy- and-daddy-only vacations.

By the time their youngest, Lola, had graduated college, Rose and Emmett were ready to stop. Emmett retired early just before his 60th birthday. Rose stopped managing her own shop and let the well-oiled machine run on its own. Jake had long since moved out from the top floor, opening a proper design studio by himself. At the age of 43, and thanks in great part to Seth's continued patience and love, he had finally grown up.

When their eldest, Rafael, announced that he and his wife were having their first baby, Rose and Emmett knew it was time to move on. Leaving their house in the hands of their children and soon-to-be grandchildren, Emmett and Rose decided on one last adventure together. Buying a yacht which contained every possible comfort money could buy, they set sail and traveled the world. They came back to the states for each of their children's marriages, for every birth of a grandchild, and every graduation. Life was charmed and glittering, but then again, they made sure it always was.

The Shop Woman and her Bear spent the rest of their life together as they had started it... with an endless passion for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I just love the image of those two on a yacht someplace, his arms around her shoulders, both sipping on champagne, both well tanned and smiling. **

**Keep this on story alert, sometime down the line I'll be adding a how Carlisle & Esme met chapter. I will also be adding a Edward & Bella and an Alice & Jasper, too. **

**Reviews are like sweet dreams and I hope this fic gave you some. **


End file.
